Keeper's Wake
by tharah
Summary: After years of waiting for a second chance, Xelloss finally sees the opportunity he's planned for. The Slayers are about to be reunited, and two people will get a second chance to cheat fate. L/X - Edit: Woo, timely update! Chapter 12 added!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form. (I only wish I did) I'm just a poor college student writing to keep my sanity._

After a bit of debate (thanks for the idea comment Lesli!), I decided to work up a sequel to Scattered Tidings. This will be a series rather than another one-shot, and I hope it will do the prequel justice.

* * *

_Keeper's Wake - Chapter 1_

Narrowed eyes watched the ragged man flee blindly, such flight pitifully wasteful in his opinion. If he had ever toyed with the idea of sparing the man, such waste had changed his mind. For such a decorated, if retired, warrior, the fool had been a bigger disappointment than even he had expected, scornful as he was toward knights in general.

With a grim smile he increased his stride, determined to pace the man a bit before moving in for the final stroke. His prey owed him that much for the trouble he'd gone through in travel and tracking alone. If the poor fool was lucky, he might even extend his life with a bit of conversation first, not that he really needed to bother with information gathering.

Then again, his assignment didn't include interrogation. The Council wanted someone to hang for crimes against the Alliance. They only needed the body, information was pointless at this point. Still, they wanted their victim enough that they had offered a bonus upfront, and with terms like that on the line, both sides of the conflict knew he would find the right criminal. It wasn't about the money, it was about pride. It had taken years, but he had a flawless record and a well-earned reputation for his work…some small-time revolutionist wasn't about to be the first black mark against that.

His target was Reolf, an old warrior that had served under the former king, one that had stood firm against the idea of the Council taking over the reigns of the kingdom. Most people disliked the idea of a group of mages running things for them, not to mention the various Mazoku listed among their ranks. Then again, most people were smart enough to keep their mouths shut on such thoughts.

At first Reolf had been ignored; but an army, even one as small as two hundred men, was just begging to be made an example of. As the saying went, cut the head off and the rest of the snake will lay down and die quietly. He was the executioner, one that had briefly debated on giving the man a clean death or not. Everyone died, but the manner of that death was certainly up for some serious consideration. When Reolf had chosen to flee, leaving his men to fend for themselves…well, that had neatly solved the problem for him.

Hitting the base of a hill, Reolf struggled to climb the steep face directly, never thinking to look for an alternative route.

_Fool…always know your terrain. How could you have a base here and not think of possible escape routes? _ Shaking his head a bit in pity, he turned onto a smooth, if slightly winding, back path along the hill. Without a word he drew his sword, the black blade flashing in the afternoon sun. This man wasn't worth drawing a real weapon on, the Guild's signature blade would be enough.

Allowing himself a half-smile, he moved in to end the chase.

...

"He's been taken care of."

Briefly Rezo looked up, frowning at him. Though the man was a senior mage on the Council, as one of the founders of the Cobalt Alliance, it wasn't the titles that affected him. Rather it was the blind stare that Rezo always fixed him with, one that seemed far more knowledgeable than it should be.

"I see you haven't lost your…direct manner, Zelgadis." He paused, sorting through several papers on his desk. "Can I assume that the lack of a body means you already made the proper display we were looking for?"

Zelgadis nodded briefly, before catching himself. "Yes. I imagine there was a certain amount of panic the following dawn. Though you've no doubt received a surrender from their faction already." He paused, then scowled a bit. "And I wasn't hired for conversation."

The responding sigh warned him that a lecture would soon follow. For some reason, despite over a decade of steady - and loyal - service, many of the Council members continued to try changing his personality. His serious disposition bothered them, that much was obvious. He had very few emotions and showed even fewer; it made him a hard target to judge, and an even harder one to predict. The Alliance was still new enough that they distrusted the unknown, never mind that one of their primary goals seemed to be controlling things.

"Do you have another assignment waiting for me?" He spoke up suddenly. Though the question was asked in a quiet voice, it cut Rezo off as effectively as the loudest of yells. Chalking it up to the mage's inability to understand him, he waited for a response.

"As a matter of fact, one did come up while you were gone. We were going to meet later today to decide on who to assign."

Zelgadis ignored the obvious bait. It was clear they considered him a leading candidate; Rezo wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise. "What is my assignment?"

Rezo sighed in exasperation. "Trust you to take the fun out of it." Clearing his throat, he tossed down a scroll. "Everything is listed there. A boat will be waiting tomorrow morning."

With a short wave of his hand, he dismissed Zelgadis without further words. Giving a parting bow to the mage, a formality most of the Guild - and the Council - ignored anymore, he took his leave.

...

Xelloss eyed his chosen prey with a smirk, said target trying a pathetic attempt at escape. Dodging to the right, he caught it rounding a corner blindly. Falling into his grasp, it struggled wildly to escape.

"Master Xelloss…would it be too much to ask that you pay attention to your briefing, rather than playing with a…" She eyed his hands, trying to decide what he'd caught.

"Moth." He supplied smoothly.

She coughed politely. "Yes, moth."

Slowly Xelloss unlaced his fingers, separating his hands with obvious reluctance. Instantly the moth was away, flying in a dizzying pattern toward a nearby bit of light. Eventually it perched on the sill of the room's only window, a position he couldn't help envying a little bit at the moment. Turning his attention back to the female mage before him - not that she could tell through his closed eyes just where his attention lay - he couldn't help thinking that lounging outside in the sun sounded far more appealing than a lecture.

Schooling his expression into a perfect mask of agreement, he otherwise ignored the woman's long-winded speech. Clearly this was a newer member to the Order, or else his reputation would have preceded him; especially the part on how he treated those that sought to lecture him on how he should do his job. There was only one among the Order he would obey…and the pitiful woman sitting across from him wasn't her.

The Cobalt Alliance…often called the Order, the Council, or a half dozen other names, all equally as trite. Truth be told, he found the entire system behind it rather amusing. The idea that a group of mages would form a truce with certain Mazoku was laughable, as was the assumption that said Mazoku would take orders from any human.

_But then, when have humans ever thought beyond their own convenience? We help them gain knowledge of lost magic - all bits and pieces we choose, of course - smile and help without question, then simply sit back and wait. Let them spin their webs of betrayal and mistrust…those that fail to destroy each other will become fodder for our greater plans. _He smiled, thinking of the moth previously trapped between his fingers.

Such a simple thing to spring a trap; use the right bait, and the prey would be only too eager to throw themselves forward. And power, in one or all of its many forms, was a most compelling bait indeed…no matter the target.

Deciding that enough was enough, Xelloss opened his eyes a bit, fixing the woman with a half-lidded stare. When her throat caught for a moment, he added one of his more suspicious half-smirks. One didn't pride themselves on learning and keeping secrets, only to miss something as obvious as a personal weakness in a co-worker. He knew very well that the woman had an aversion, almost a fear really, of direct attention…especially attention from his race.

_Really, one slaughtered town and she's paranoid for life. _

Five minutes later he was given an abrupt dismissal. Those that caught sight of him leaving the building didn't fail to note his cheery smile upon exiting.

...

"Off on another assignment so soon?"

Even though he recognized the voice, he shot a quick glance to the doorway on his right. A familiar profile lounged against the open arch, arms crossed loosely against his chest. After taking an extra look - one purposely focusing on possible weapons - he relaxed a bit when none turned up. Satisfied, he continued walking.

Valgarv pushed away from his post, dropping into a matching step beside Zelgadis. "Still as cold as ever, I see…even to your best friend."

"Best friend?"

_Three, two, one… _Zelgadis barely felt the punch on his shoulder, an intentional favor on Valgarv's part…as well as a blessing. Even given Val's skill, no one really enjoyed punching rock if they had the option not too.

Cracking a smile, Zelgadis reached out and ruffled the younger man's hair, reducing the spikes to a tangle of aqua. Pulling back his hood, Val started to return the favor, only to pull back his hand with a loud curse.

"Damn, I always forget about those skewers of yours! It's not fair having so many defenses you know, makes the rest of us look bad."

Though it was said with a grin, Zelgadis immediately dropped his smile. Despite how useful his form was for his career, it was still a touchy subject. Being an assassin for the Order was difficult enough, but being a chimera on top of it…

_It hasn't exactly made me the most social man._

Yet even that had its perks; in his line of work a co-worker one day could become a rival another. Open assignments led to deadly power struggles, more than once he had killed people that only a week earlier had shared a drink with him.

Before he could sink any further into though, Val made a point of clearing his throat. "I know you've heard it before, but you really need to get over your appearance, Zel. So it wasn't exactly what you had in mind…at least it's kept you alive."

Frowning, Zelgadis gave Valgarv one of his special looks…the kind that clearly told him to leave the subject alone. Shrugging, Val flashed him a feral grin before crossing his arms behind his head. Whistling a bit, he resumed walking.

"So, you taking the assignment?" He finally asked as they turned onto another street, one that would lead to both their rooms and the armory.

Zelgadis shot the younger man a look. He was fishing, they both knew it. Either Zel was heading home for some rest, or he was gearing up for his next job. "I haven't decided yet. It was implied that I have first choice."

They both shared a sarcastic look. Any implication from the Order should be taken with a grain of salt. Lying was an art among mages, even more so among Mazoku.

Valgarv stopped then, turning a bit to start at the open door to the armory. "Xelloss was rather high on that list too."

Without a word Zelgadis turned sharply, passing by his friend. Grinning openly, Valgarv followed him inside, whistling an upbeat tune.

...

"This is _my _assignment, Xelloss. I do not want, or need, your presence…let alone your help."

Xelloss looked up at the fuming chimera, his face safely in its smiling mask. "And here I thought we had something special, Zelgadis."

To add insult to injury, he nonchalantly reached out, brushing aside several razor-sharp bangs. Immediately Zelgadis jerked back, the movement starting a dangerous rocking motion to the boat. Glaring daggers at the Mazoku, Zelgadis was then scolded into sitting down by a furious ferryman.

Content, Xelloss began licking the blood off his fingers…which only further upset the chimera.

"Rezo may be your grandfather-" He paused, savoring the fury radiating off his traveling companion. Satisfied after a bit, he decided to humor Zelgadis. "Fine then; Rezo may be a senior presence on the Council, but I do not fall under his rule."

"When did you start caring about assassinations for the Order? I thought you preferred spying in the most lavish courts available; seducing nobles, stirring up political intrigue, that sort of thing."

"We all play many tunes, Zelgadis. Just because I favor conducting the players, it doesn't mean I can't skillfully play an instrument myself."

He gave a contemptuous snort. "I should know never to expect a useful answer out of you, Mazoku."

Xelloss only smiled, leaning back a bit in his seat. Boats, especially small ferries that only led to bigger boats, had never been his favorite mode of travel. Then again, most human creations were similarly limited, awkward things that took more effort than they saved.

As if reading his mind, Zelgadis changed the topic. "Why are you here at all? You could be there in an instant."

"I enjoy your company."

Zelgadis scowled. "Enjoy tormenting me, you mean."

"One and the same, my dear chimera…one and the same."

They sat in silence for some time after that, with Zelgadis ignoring him long after they'd reached the boat that would take them to the mainland. Xelloss took it in stride, even when the avoidance lasted days instead of hours, expecting nothing less of Zelgadis. It was true; some traits belonged to the soul, rather than being spun from life events. The similarities still amazed him…_him, _a Mazoku that had seen quite a bit in his long existence.

_I remember all the things I've done, all the things I once watched your little group do. I helped in my own way, even if it seemed more like harm at the time. _He smirked a bit, thinking back over many fights that seemed almost impossibly ancient compared to his latest role.

In was then, in the middle of his reminiscence, that Zelgadis finally approached him. Suspicion in his eyes, Xelloss simply grinned in response. "Did you need something, Zelgadis?"

The chimera blushed a bit in embarrassment, a look that soon faded into a more sullen expression. "Why are you interested in this target versus all previous ones?"

For a moment Xelloss thought back to that moth of several days ago. _So easy to capture, these mortal creatures_.

"I take it you read finally read your assignment information? I was wondering when you'd get around to it."

Zel ignored his bait, instead moving to stand beside Xelloss, both men looking out to sea for a moment. "What is one sorceress to you? I'll admit that she has a decent command of spells for someone so young…but she is hardly the first. Her name is flashy, but we both know how often that name shows up anymore. People would rather steal past glory than earn their own."

It took quite a bit of willpower not to laugh in the chimera's face. So much repetition…but most of the minor players had faded beyond obscurity. Only the child of chaos had survived time, her name spread throughout dozens of legends, said as a curse among bandits and criminals.

It had taken a bit of effort over the centuries, but all told, he'd done an excellent job. He owed her that much.

"Apparently the Council considers her enough of a threat, if they sent us."

Zelgadis corrected him instantly. "Me. They sent _me_, not us. _You_ are just an unwelcome addition on this assignment."

He ignored the comment. "You should know better than expect such information out of me, Zelgadis. I'm in the business of keeping secrets, not sharing them."

Xelloss watched Zelgadis stalk back to his room, muttering insults the entire way. It was tempting to tell him the truth, tempting if only to see what the chimera really remembered.

_Out of everyone, I expected you to remember it all, Zelgadis. After all, she held your heart as well. I know for a fact that it crushed you, seeing she and I together. It tormented you to know that you never held the courage to ask first, to reach for the one thing you truly desired. You ran to your princess after, found comfort in a surety. That you followed her into death was just as disappointing. Your fear of solitude was your undoing…not that I haven't had my own weak moments in the past, not that I would ever admit it to the likes of you._

_This time…again you two start as enemies. She looks the same, you know, I made sure to check the moment I first heard the rumors. A child with molten hair and burning eyes, all set in a heart-shaped face, a petite frame. Her eyes have that old spark of fresh fire in them now; she is too young to have been worn down by her enemies, too innocent to the cruelties that come with her name, with her soul. Even her attire is the same, or as similar as one can get in this new world. You might be proud of her…if you realized the truth. But then, look at how all of you have turned out, are still turning out…as if you never left this world behind for a while._

_Will seeing her spark memories of another time, of deeds done for another world, one of people now long dead and dust? _

Xelloss smirked, staring out at the calm water around the vessel. Like the wake behind their craft, it wouldn't be long before their little group began another path of chaos, ripples that he would steer differently this time.

"Don't disappoint me this time, Zelgadis. I've waited far too long for this…far too long for all of you."

Above all the others, he had the highest expectations of Lina and himself. This would be their turn, their time to manage fate. Not even She would cheat them again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form. (I only wish I did) I'm just a poor college student writing to keep my sanity._

Thank you to everyone that commented! _(To those that asked questions, the answers will show up in the course of the story...didn't want to give things away) _ C & C welcome.

* * *

_Keeper's Wake - Chapter 2_

She laughed at the scattered men, pausing only to send a spell or two after the more obnoxious in the group. Truth be told, they'd gone out of their way to earn a bit of torture. Never mind that the standard formula mentioned something about vicious bandits robbing the terrified and helpless girl; with them giving the required ultimatum, and possibly a threat or two, before said girl turned over all her money and jewelry.

The fact that she hadn't even batted an eye at the ambush should have been their first clue. Her clothing should have been the second. How many wealthy young girls ran around in anything but useless frills and lace? If someone ran around with practical traveling clothes, actual shoulder guards, and a weapon at their side…well, either they'd stolen someone else's gear, or they just might actually know what they're doing.

Even after they'd gone into the whole 'money or your life' bit, she'd still considered letting them go with only a minor spell or two. But then one of them had the bright idea to start…commenting on her appearance. While she was willing to put up with a lot, insults - and slugs - were not on the list.

_Oh well, their loss is my gain I suppose…and that isn't even including any treasure they might be willing to give a young and innocent thing like myself._

As a thoughts of loot danced behind her eyes, she sent a large fireball after the very bandit that had first insulted her. All in all, the day had gone rather well. First she'd finally found a way into those old ruins up north, gaining a tidy bit of profit for the effort…then, just as the trip back had started to grow dull, some bandits had conveniently offered themselves up for target practice and treasure hunting.

_I should really wrap this up; there's an all-you-can-eat golden seafood buffet with my name on it…and the town of Arla, or more importantly, the Reef Tavern where my meal awaits, is still a fair distance away._

After a brief victory pose, Lina started forward to collect her reward, eyes bright with thought of gold. Her imagination immediately went to work tallying up how many meals she could buy with it, along with inn costs.

_Yes, this has definitely been a good day._

_...  
_

_This just isn't my day._

Putting on her best 'fierce sorceress' look, Lina stared down the old man across the counter. "What do you mean you won't help me?"

Cowering at her angry tone, the man wrung his hands, eyes nervously focused on the counter. It was obvious he was measuring just how long the bit of old wood might protect him if she got really angry, or how many seconds it might buy him if he decided to run.

"I-I'm sorry Miss-"

"Lina...Lina Inverse" She repeated darkly, drawing out the name a bit. It wouldn't have been the first time someone pretended they'd heard her wrong. It also wasn't the only annoyance that came with having a famous name.

"M-miss Inverse. I'm sorry, but there just isn't anyone willing to go near that old tomb. If you want a guide, you might try one of the other guilds…"

She cut him off. "I already did. Apparently there isn't a single brave soul in this entire stinking town! You may have an assortment of excellent restaurants, and a pretty decent magic shop given the remote location…" She trailed off with a short yell of frustration. "I should be able to find one single person willing to show me where the Tomb of Riev is!"

The man started to give her another round of blind apologies, but something in her glare made him think better of it. "Fine, I'll just handle it myself then. I want to buy a map."

Letting out a sigh of relief, the man fumbled beneath the counter. After some time, he pulled out a faded bit of parchment, rolled up and held closed with a bit of string. "Here you go, no charge!"

Momentarily cheered by the thought of a bargain, Lina grabbed the map and left without another word. It wasn't as if she really needed a guide, it was more a matter of convenience. Maps had the tendency to leave out details that word of mouth often included. It was also a lot easier to lose a map.

_Or 'accidentally' hit it with a fireball. I'll never make that mistake again…stupid reflection trap._

Lina stepped out onto the main road, the streets still fairly empty given the early hour. Aside from cowards and excellent cooks, the people of Arla seemed to enjoy sleeping in. In the three days she'd stayed there so far - most of that time spent trying to find a local guide - she'd had to threaten multiple lives just to get breakfast each morning...or rather, afternoon by the time the food had actually arrived. If it hadn't been for the cheap rates and good food, she probably would have set an inn or two aflame already.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Lina was in the midst of casting Levitation when she heard the sound of footsteps. Not just any footsteps, but an all-out run heading straight for her. Just as she finished her spell, someone collided with her, knocking both of them to the ground. Opening her eyes a few seconds later, she waited for her vision to clear. Even as she idly noted that the cloud overhead resembled a bunny, the rest of her thoughts were working on a variety of sharp insults for the idiot that had plowed into her.

Before she could voice any of her ideas, her clumsy attacker poked their head into her line of sight. The girl, a bit younger than Lina if she had to judge, flashed her an overly-cheerful grin; it was the kind usually reserved for old friends, and given by someone that hadn't just injured them both. Raven hair framed her face in a fairly short hairstyle, while large blue eyes stared at her with a level of awe that was starting to make Lina's skin crawl.

Fixing the girl with a narrow-eyed stare, Lina practically growled at her. "You have three seconds to get off of me before I start getting really annoyed."

Instantly her smile turned to panic and the girl scrambled off, getting to her feet almost immediately. "I'm sorry, Miss…but I had to catch you before you left!"

Climbing to her feet, Lina began dusting herself off. "Obviously you were successful. Care to tell me what is so important that you had to plow into me over it?"

"I'm a guide!" The girl declared proudly, beaming at her. When Lina failed to look impressed or thankful, the girl hurriedly continued. "That is, I wish to be your guide…to the old tomb. I'm sure you'll find me a welcome addition to your group!"

It took quite a bit of willpower to resist smacking her own forehead in exasperation, but somehow Lina managed. "Geez…where do I even start?" She muttered to herself, eyeing the girl. The last thing she needed was some over-eager youngster, one inexperienced in the ways of the world and traveling through it. Or worse, what if the girl only wanted to tag along to some other town, hoping to stumble across some grand adventure along the way? Life wasn't a fairytale and Lina didn't have time to play babysitter.

"Look, first off there's only me, so there's no group to join. Second, I have worked just fine on my own for years now. Third, if you're such a great guide, why didn't you accept any of the guild offers I made? Finally-" Pausing a moment, she took in the girl's clothing. "I'm guessing you're not a normal guide, or a mercenary, or…well, the white is a bit much, but I suppose you could be a sorceress or a priestess."

If Lina expected the girl to be daunted by her list, she was disappointed. The girl took it all in stride, still smiling at her in an almost devoted fashion.

"Then I would be honored to be your partner, or even your pupil! I know all about you Miss Lina; the bandits and monsters you've defeated, the lost ruins you've explored, and the old magic you learned and can use! You've done so much for the world, made such a difference!" If the girl noticed Lina's wince at her words, she gave no sign. "You're right though…I'm not really a normal guide." Noticing Lina's frown, she rushed on. "But I do live around here and I know the way to the tomb better than any map! I'm also a sorceress…white and shamanistic magic."

"Fine, you can tag along for a bit. But don't expect me to look after you, don't get in my way, and you'd better be a better guide than this map!"

"Thank you Miss Lina!"

Before Lina could say another word, the girl darted forward, hugging her tightly. Shocked, Lina didn't have enough time to consider frying the girl before she pulled away, still smiling brightly.

"What is your name?"

"Amelia!" She replied instantly, almost chirping the word.

"Fine, fine." Pausing, she took a few deep breaths, forcing herself to stay calm. "Amelia?"

"Yes?"

"One last rule: no sudden-" Staring at the girl, she made a quick revision. "Make that _no_ hugs."

Ignoring the resulting puppy eyes, Lina finally got back to casting her Levitation spell. Amelia shortly followed suit before angling to the west, Lina following closely behind.

...

"So…you know the way better than any map, huh?"

Amelia took one look at Lina's dangerous smile before turning white. "Umm…"

"Just when do you plan on actually _guiding_ me!"

"But that's what I've been doing!"

Scowling, she stopped. They'd given up flying over an hour ago, after searching unsuccessfully for most of the afternoon. Now she was hot, tired, and in danger of losing the last of her patience with her so-called guide.

"No Amelia, you've spent more time going on and on about some path of justice instead of actually leading me anywhere."

"It's a noble path to guide anyone down! Or at least my father says so."

There was yet another thing Lina had already grown sick and tired of. If she ever met Amelia's father, she planned on having quite a few words with him…along with roasting his ass. If he was the source of his daughter's behavior, he could damn well suffer the consequences of it.

She debated a moment more on which would be more useful, her map or a living guide. Things were not leaning in Amelia's favor.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat, waiting until she had the girl's attention. "As I was saying…I hired you to guide me to the tomb, not to try and change my outlook on life…or whatever it is those speeches were supposed to accomplish."

"But-"

"Enough already! Either start acting like a guide, or I'm leaving you here and sticking with the map."

With an over-enthusiastic nod of agreement, Amelia scampered on ahead. "This way, we're almost there, I promise!"

"For your sake we'd better be."

...

Xelloss watched the pair make their way through the thick trees - almost a jungle really - with amusement. It never ceased to amaze him at the sheer amount of inconveniences humans willingly inflicted upon themselves. Even Lina, his Lina, seemed determined to take the hard road with everything she did. Yet it was that determination that had helped her topple powerful Mazoku, that determination that had foiled all his earliest plans for her little group.

_How fortunate are the whims of Chaos. She survived, my assignment continued, and things took their turns with us. How easily it can collapse, yet by the same token can stand against all odds._

"Did you find her?"

Xelloss didn't bother turning, nor did he give any signal to acknowledge Zelgadis' arrival. Satisfied that the chimera had been delayed long enough to miss the pair, he began working on other things. It was still too soon to start the greater game. They would only fall apart as things stood, and having things fall apart at the eleventh hour was not a card he intended to see played.

"And if I did?" Xelloss finally answered, barely breathing the words. Still, he knew Zelgadis wouldn't fail to hear them.

Scowling, the mage moved to stand beside him. "Then we carry out our, I mean _my_ assignment."

He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Our?"

"Shut up, Xelloss. You know what I meant."

Enjoying the confusion and annoyance radiating off of the chimera, he couldn't resist adding a touch of his own. "I didn't expect you to give into my charm so easily. I thought you were made of sterner stuff, Zelgadis."

_Ah, now __**there**__ is his rage. It would probably make him furious to know how sweet it tastes. Such rich flavors for this one…I almost feel spoiled._

"Enough of your games! Did you see the girl or not?"

Smiling once again, Xelloss decided he'd done enough for the moment. "Now that you've dealt such a crushing blow to my heart-"

"What heart, you sadistic, masochistic freak?" Zelgadis muttered.

"-I think I'll leave you to find her yourself." He continued without missing a beat. "You should really watch that sharp tongue of yours, Zelgadis. You never know when it might dig you a grave you cannot climb free of."

Instantly the chimera's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

Flashing him a wider smile, Xelloss started to fade from view. "Everything in this world is a threat, you should know that best of all. Your trouble is judging what is worth destroying…and what is worth enjoying."

_It is hardly my fault you were too blind to see the treasure before you last time. I even tried giving you a hint or two at one point…not that you were wise enough to listen. You deserve a little punishment for your mistake, for delaying things for so long. Yet for all your importance to Her, you would do well not to push me too far, any of you. Groups can be split up, friends turned into strangers...and the right partnership can be the equal of any army. _

He watched Zelgadis storm off, heading north where the girls had moved east. There would still be some time left, and if necessary, he could always pay his little 'friend' another visit. It always amazed him how easily the chimera reacted to the slightest taunt. Sometimes it became almost difficult to avoid falling into old patterns, favoring old insults while playing ancient games. The time for reminiscing would come, and he was certain they would all savor it for some time. Even in the case of old wounds, at least he would be certain to enjoy any misery they felt. After all, it was never polite to refuse such an expensive gift.

"Damn Mazoku…"

Smiling at the chimera's taunt, he floated after his associate unseen. It was always delightful working with someone that talked to themselves when upset…especially if that someone forgot they were working with a Mazoku.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form. (I only wish I did) I'm just a poor college student writing to keep my sanity._

Thank you to everyone for comments and having patience with me!

* * *

_Keeper's Wake - Chapter 3_

The rhythmic click of heels on polished wood was hardly the first sign of an unusual visitor, nor was it the most identifiable. When the smell of smoke finally reached her, two cups of her strongest alcohol were ready and waiting.

"Business, is it? I knew it was only a matter of time." She remarked casually, nodding crisply to her guest.

Returning the courtesy, the woman took her seat in one fluid motion, without even the rustle of fabric to accompany her.

"Never lacking in flair, hmm?"

With a wolfish grin, her guest sipped at the provided drink. A small, contented sound marked her clear approval at the vintage. "Standards, dear. We can't all adopt the casual style you favor."

Luna sighed to herself, feeling a sudden tiredness that always accompanied such meetings. It was always games upon games; words dancing around each other, quick glances providing more information than the best spies.

It was like a story…but even the best tend to pale when you've heard them too many times.

"We do this every year. Once, just _once_, can't you skip the formalities? It isn't as if we haven't covered this same ground over and over."

"You can't change human nature."

"Bullshit." Luna snapped, downing her drink in a single shot. "Try that tired old quote on someone it actually applies to."

Her guest frowned, taking a long drag on her cigarette to buy some time. They were both old enough to admit it as the stall it was.

"You're getting too old for this, Luna. When the game loses it's fun, it is time to think about stepping down."

"And give you a chance to rake some poor rookie over the coals? We both know I'm too dedicated for that."

"I was thinking harsh, but whatever you choose to tell yourself."

She ignored the taunt, preferring to move things along. "We agreed to meet once a year. Since you're here so early, I assume things are starting to shift again?"

"As you undoubtedly know already."

Luna chuckled lightly. "My sister never was a patient soul."

"Unlike the Balancer?"

Immediately Luna's emotions fell back behind her strongest walls; masks carefully built to conceal everything from the curious. "Bit of an obvious try for information, eh? Maybe you should think about retiring as well."

"Really, Luna…I thought we were close."

"We are, but I'm on the clock. You know the rules as well as I."

Pouting, the woman leaned back in her seat. "Who is it, Luna? Who will tip the balance this time? Does She favor your sister enough to choose her a second time?"

Smirking at her clear advantage, Luna decided to favor her friend with a slight hint. "Look to the past, to pieces already played."

"I see." The reply was short, but surprisingly kind. Finishing off the last of her drink, she rose to her feet, again without sound. "Ill fortune to your side then, Luna. As always, we intend to win."

"As you always have. The world can only hope you are careless."

"Let the fools hope. Perhaps there will be a few brave ones this time, people strong enough to join in the game. It has been so long since the last challenger…"

"Gambling again? I won't do your work for you this time. Have your pet look into it if you're that worried."

They shared a smile then, each filing away the bits of information gained over the last hour. They complained, but each enjoyed the never-ending duel in their own way.

"To a good game, then."

Even as her guest faded from view before her eyes, Luna returned the toast. "And to a real victory."

...

Smiling to himself, Xelloss trailed the man in front of him. As the mercenary continued to wander aimlessly through the trees, Xelloss was briefly tempted to appear, if only to test the man. It was said that some are born clueless…but in the case of others, they excel in it so much, that it almost becomes an art form.

_Not that he would ever dream of using stupidity as a mask. Ah, if I had only a tenth of the chances he's let slip by…_

With a contemptuous snort, Xelloss took to the air. It was easier to watch them from above, each blazing their own path, completely unaware of just how close they really were.

_It's about time the useless one finally made his entrance. I seem to remember a different order to things last time._

Not that he was really in a position to complain. Let the others wait for their turn; they'd had their chance the last time around. So much wasted time with his Lina; days, years…all frittered away without notice. They were fools to think it would last, that _she_ would live forever. They took her energy for granted, her power to bind them together. The fact that they'd fallen apart to quickly after her death was proof of that.

_Well…the ones that were still alive, at any rate. So fragile, these little humans._

He watched the blond one for another minute or so, reconsidering his earlier judgment.

_No…I suppose he wasn't useless. Rather, he was a sufficient meat shield and fairly devoted guard for my Lina. Such a job, no matter how brain-dead the soul behind it, is far from useless. Pity I can't say the same for the others. They were clever enough to have done better; especially Zelgadis._

A loud explosion interrupted his thoughts, catching his immediate attention even as he noted the direction. While Lina and explosions went hand in hand, the thought that it could be something serious had shadowed him from the moment he chose her all those years ago. Important people made enemies; the fact that she was tied to him only increased those odds for the both of them.

The mercenary ran blindly toward the sound, sword drawn and readied. Satisfied that the threat wasn't Mazoku in nature, Xelloss didn't bother rushing. Most likely Amelia had finally crossed that last line, if he was any judge of Lina's temperament.

_Not that I don't appreciate a good bit of pain now and then…_

Dredging up pleasant memories of the past, he made his way toward the distant pillar of smoke.

...

"Damn! Not a scratch!" Lina swore, staring at the blackened wall.

"Ruins or not, Miss Lina, you have no right to attack such a historic landmark!"

Lina swung around to glare at Amelia. "Didn't we already talk about the speeches, Amelia?" Satisfied that she'd silenced the girl for a moment, she focused on the tomb again. "Besides…if the town let this tomb rot this way, I doubt they really care about it, historic value or otherwise."

_As if a single fireball will really destroy this pile of rock._

The pair had been trying to find a way inside the tomb for several hours already, with Lina alternately searching for hidden doorways and flinging spells at likely entrances, depending on her temper at that moment.

Deciding that a stronger spell might work - and cheer her up in the process - Lina was in the middle of casting when someone ran into the small clearing around the temple. Instinctively she focused on the sword in the man's hand, altering her spell power even as she redirected her aim.

A moment later two pillars of smoke could be seen towering above the trees.

"Sir, sir! Are you okay?"

Quickly Amelia started healing the man, staring at Lina over his prone form.

"Don't blame me, Amelia. Only a fool charges at a mage mid-spell, especially with a sword drawn and ready. I'm not exactly short on enemies, you know."

Ignoring whatever else the girl might have said, Lina returned her attention to the tomb. Legend had it that a long forgotten king was buried there, after dying in some battle to save the world from Mazoku. Not much else was known about the man or the war, but there were several tales about the treasures buried with him.

_Not that gold and jewels are all that special, nice as they are. I can get those from any old group of bandits. Now that supposedly magic sword of his…that should sell for quite a tidy sum! _

Eyes alight with the thought of money, Lina threw a few more spells at the tomb, impatient to reach her reward. Not only were there standard treasures and that sword, but there was one more item that she hope to find, one that the tales never bothered mentioning.

_The Wrapped Blade. A sword that supposedly can cut anything in the right hands. It makes a good story, I'll admit. Still, given the name, didn't anyone bother researching the 'wrapped' part? Magical clothing is certainly worth the attention; especially a cloak that can resist all magic! Well, assuming it's real…_

"Miss Lina!"

Roused from her thoughts, Lina turned sharply. "What?"

Amelia remained silent, staring at her raised arm. Glancing over absently, she chuckled before quickly dispelling the waiting fireball. "Sorry about that. You were saying?"

With a last nervous swallow, the girl gestured at the new arrival. Already the man was sitting up and for the first time Lina bothered looking at him as person, rather than a target.

His armor was pretty standard for a mercenary; the blue color was unfamiliar, which probably meant he wasn't working for any particular group at the moment. For some reason she found herself frowning at the long, blond hair. Granted, it was a bit too identifiable for a profession that usually went unnoticed, but it wasn't as if stealth were a make or break part of the job.

_Maybe I'm coming down with something. He's the second person I've met now that gives me a headache just looking at him. Please, PLEASE don't let that be a sign! I know Amelia turned out to be annoying as hell; I reeeeally don't need another idiot around me right now._

"Fighter, eh? Do you have a name…or for that matter, a good reason for running at us like that?"

"I heard an explosion and saw the smoke. There are bandits out here, you know…thought they were robbing my tomb."

Snickering a bit, Lina took a seat on a nearby rock. "Well, you don't have to worry about those local bandits anymore…" Then the rest of his words sunk in. "Wait a minute! _Your_ tomb? I got here first, buddy…that treasure is mine!"

The blond paused for a moment, scratching his head. As the other two watched him, he climbed to his feet, pulling a map from his bag. Unashamed, Lina got to her feet, moving around to peer at the map.

It was a pathetic, faded old thing. Riddled with holes and slight burn marks, it was obvious the thing had seen better days. Scanning the various noted landmarks, Lina burst into laughter when she noticed a trio of bright red circles around Arla and the tomb.

"Do you even know where you are?"

Before Lina could stop her, Amelia jumped in. "Why this is the Tomb of Riev, just a short distance from the town of Arla!"

Glaring daggers at her supposed 'guide', Lina was frantically thinking of a way to get rid of her new competition, when the man dropped the map, sighing in defeat.

"Wrong place again. Hey, do either of you know where I can find a different tomb?"

Perking up at the thought of more treasure, Lina was only too happy to volunteer...at least until she knew the location of said tomb. "We're both excellent guides! What tomb were you looking for?"

"Umm…" Picking up the map again, he read a bit of text in the circled area. "The Gabriev Tomb. I was named for a great, great….really great grandfather buried there, Gourry Gabriev."

While Lina cursed, Amelia started jumping up and down cheerfully. "I told them some of the letters were missing! Wow, a real Gabriev descendant, and at our town! Daddy will be so happy!" At the sight of Lina's scowl, she calmed down a bit. "Just think of the tourism this might bring in!"

"Just who is your father, anyway?"

"Um…Duke Philionel…"

"You mean the Prince's younger brother! The so-called justice freak? _That _Philionel?"

Startled by Lina's sudden excitement, Amelia backed up until she was against the tomb's outer wall. "…Yes?"

Thoughts of royal treasuries swirling about in her head, Lina advanced on the girl, a wide - and slightly scary - smile on her face. "We really must pay a proper visit to your treas - I mean, your family someday, Amelia."

A short distance away. Gourry folded up his map, following the two women in confusion. "Before I go, do you guys have any food? I'm starving!"

"Miss Lina ate it all."

Lina grumbled at the statement, forgetting about Amelia's family for a moment. "If you were a _proper_ guide, we would be back in town already! It would help if this stupid tomb would cooperate-"

A loud rumbling sound cut off whatever else she might have said. Only a foot or so from where Amelia stood plastered against the wall, the stone began sliding back, revealing a fairly large doorway. Cheering, Lina looked from Gourry to the door, and back again.

"Recognition magic! Not surprising if this guy was as important as the legends say."

Still cheering, she raced inside, the others quickly following suit.

...

Xelloss listened in on the conversation with shameless abandon, just as he'd watched their earlier actions.

_Wrapped Blade, hmm? Apparently I didn't pay enough attention to the others after my Lina passed away. Gourry wasn't worth the effort, really, not after losing the Sword of Light. The sword here is probably some useless trinket, but a magical cloak is another matter entirely. Maybe I should pay a little visit to the old clueless one…_

Fading from the clearing, Xelloss reappeared in the innermost room of the tomb. Despite having just entered the tomb, it would take the others some time yet to reach the innermost room. Lina was too cautious not to search for traps.

Satisfied that he had some time, he looked around the large room. A statue dominated one end, while two stone caskets filled much of the rest of the room. Floating over to the statue that hovered protectively over the deceased, he read the fancy inscription without much interest.

_Here lies Gourry and Sylphiel Gabriev, both brave heroes in the war of…blah blah blah, I get the point. What did their family do, chronicle their entire history?_

Rushing through the next few sections of text, he finally found something interesting near the end.

…_and so they will forever rest here, surrounded by the gifts of friends and family, each donated throughout their lives or at their deathbed. _He shuddered, feeling a bit sick. _I'm not surprised at all the sentiments for these two. Thank Her that no one knows where I took Lina. They never deserved a last goodbye._

Thoughts bitter, he opened Gourry's coffin without a second thought, managing a thin smile of satisfaction when the stone lid cracked slightly as it hit the floor. Turning his attention to what was left of the former swordsman, his eyes opened in shock, before narrowing in barely-contained fury.

_How _**dare **_they! _

Forcing himself to calm down a bit, Xelloss grabbed the wrapped sword from it's place in the coffin. With an angry hiss, he freed the blade from its unusual sheath, throwing the weapon it to the floor hard enough that it snapped in two.

Almost reverently he searched the cloak for even the tiniest signs of misuse, running his fingers over every fold of the deep purple fabric. When a physical searched revealed nothing, he doubled-checked with a magical one, calming down only when the cloak was revealed to be safe and unaltered.

_Only one person was ever meant to wear this cloak, was worth its protection. I knew Lina wasn't wearing it when I retrieved her body, but I was led to believe the cloak was destroyed…not, not given to this pathetic fool!_

Eyes flashing in outrage, Xelloss carefully folded the cloak over his arm, uncaring of the mess he'd left in the tomb. With a last curse at such an unwelcome surprise, he happily left the tomb in favor of his personal domain.

_This was always intended for Lina alone; a most special gift between the two of us. I _will_ find out how they contrived to steal this from us. Even with so many years gone, if there is such a secret to discover, I shall be the one to do so._

Stalking about the room the usually served as his study, his eyes fell on one particular box. The black marble box sat atop the desk, undisturbed for over a century. It was only then that his anger began to cool, replaced by the beginning thoughts of a new scheme.

_Some gifts were only ours to give…and as fate has given me this chance to change so many things, it is only fitting that some things remain the same. These gifts will always be yours Lina, no matter how many times I must see them given._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form. (I only wish I did) I'm just a poor college student writing to keep my sanity._

Thank you to everyone for the wonderful comments!

* * *

_Keeper's Wake - Chapter 4_

"Wow…I thought the legends said he was a hero loved by everyone!"

Lina acknowledged the comment with a snort of disgust. Crouching down beside the coffin's lid, she gently ran a finger across the side of the broken stone, then the top. Muttering a few choice words, she climbed to her feet.

"He was. The dust is wrong."

Two equally blank looks were the only reward for her observational skills.

"Oh for the love of- The dust is wrong! If someone had done this a long time ago, the side of that lid would be covered in just as much dust as the top."

They blinked in unison, still silent. After another moment or two, Gourry managed an intelligent comment.

"Umm…"

"Someone trashed this room recently! Probably today, maybe even just before we got here!" Lina yelled, throwing up her hands in open disgust.

"Why didn't you say that to begin with?"

Familiar with Lina's temper - and after briefly marveling at Gourry's affair with personal harm - Amelia took cover behind the second coffin just as Lina finished reciting her spell. By the time the destruction - and resulting small fire - were over with, the room had noticeably gone up in temperature.

"Miss Lina, you're ruining a priceless historical-"

Instantly Lina whipped around to glare at the girl. "Finish that sentence Amelia, and Gourry won't be the only one nursing a few minor injuries for the next few hours."

With a squeak of horror, the useless guide busied herself elsewhere. Calm for the moment, Lina resumed examining the wreckage. Gourry contented himself with moaning in pain in one corner.

_Whoever got here first was pretty selective with his destruction. Only Gourry's coffin is open, broken, and robbed. But if they only wanted the same things I did, why the mess? It would be just as easy - easier, probably - to open the coffin, rob it, and close it up again. Then again, maybe they had help…hard to see a single person moving that lid easily and forcefully enough to break it clean through that way._

"Miss Lina!"

Surprised by the excitement in her voice, Lina didn't snap at her guide. "What is it, Amelia? Find something interesting?"

"I think this is the hero's sword! But…"

"But?" Lina prompted, when she didn't continue.

"Someone broke it!"

_That_ got her attention. "What!"

It only took a moment to reach Amelia, who continued to hover over her discovery. Irritated at the movement, Lina bodily pushed her back a bit. "I need to _see_ it to examine it, Amelia!"

In the end, the sword was rather disappointing. It wasn't a magic blade - at least not that Lina could detect - and at the moment it littered the cold stone in two pieces. A magic sword might be worth the repair costs, but a normal blade - especially one snapped cleanly through the blade - was easier to replace with a new one.

_Looks like we just missed some really angry tomb robber or robbers. They toss around a solid stone coffin lid like a toy, then break a sword just as cleanly. No chips on the stone, no dents in the metal of the blade...so it's not like they had to work at destroying those things. We're not dealing with the average thieves or bandits here. They knew what they were looking for and they didn't mind trashing anything in their way._

The destruction around her wasn't the only unusual thing about the theft. The thieves had to have gotten _into _the tomb somehow, yet unless they had a mage with them - one who was even more skilled than Lina in black magic, rare as that was - there was no way inside the tomb.

_Unless Gourry happens to have some other relatives wandering around here that I don't know about._

Deciding that thoughts alone weren't going to give her answers, she went for the direct approach.

"Hey Gourry?"

"I'm sorry!"

She stopped short in confusion. "What?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sorry! Just don't hit me with anything!"

"Okay….but I wasn't going to. I just wanted to ask you something."

He blinked at her a few times, before making the connection. "Oh. What do you want to know?"

"Do you have any other relatives out here, looking for this place…say like a mage or two?"

Gourry thought about it for a bit, then shook his head. "Sorry, we're a family of fighters…and I do have a brother, but he works in Seyruun."

_So much for that idea. That's almost farther than I traveled to get here, and it definitely took more than a day!_

Sighing to herself, Lina squared her shoulders. "Okay guys, might as well see what's left. I'm still looking for that cloak."

...

_If I ever catch those thieves, there won't be a spell destructive enough to hit them with! Out of all the loot in this place, they just had to steal __**my**__ cloak!_

"Miss Lina?"

Lina absently noted the concern in Amelia's voice, but it wasn't enough to cut through her anger. "Of all the stupid luck!"

Several spells later, Amelia and Gourry finally emerged from their hiding places. In a surprisingly smart gesture, Gourry placed a hand on Lina's shoulder, while Amelia hovered anxiously.

"You'll find it, Lina…you're just not finished looking yet."

Immediately the young guide agreed. "Think of it as a longer adventure! And when we find those unjust thieves-"

"I'll hit them with a fireball big enough to send them to Sairaag in little pieces!"

"-they'll be stuck in jail for life." Amelia finished lamely. "Umm…murder isn't the answer, Lina."

"With all your talk of justice, Amelia, you certainly don't recognize it in practice. Someone steals from me, I get to fry their ass. Fair's fair."

Suddenly cheered, Lina started making her way out of the tomb, head held high. After a sharing a look of fright, Gourry and Amelia followed at a safe distance.

Admittedly, it was easier to stay positive with a cloak full of newly…_discovered _treasure. There was something comforting about counting up her newest trinkets. Shocking as it was, Gourry did have a good point. So she'd have to track down a couple of tomb robbers…she wasn't a sorcery genius for nothing.

_Easy to say. What kind of normal thief can do the kind of specific damage we saw without spells? Maybe the others were looking for normal damage, or signs that other things were missing…but I was searching for any sign of recent magic._

No, she wouldn't think about that. Better to focus on her missing cloak.

Still planning where to go next, Lina emerged from the tomb, shielding her eyes against the sudden brightness outside. All told, it hadn't taken them very long to make their way inside, search through the various treasures, and take their leave.

"Early evening…not bad. Looks like we'll be back in Arla just in time for a nice dinner!"

Instead of answering with a friendly comment or two, Amelia breathed in sharply while the faint hissing sound of a sword being drawn was Gourry's only reply. Instantly Lina was on alert, dropping her gaze from the sky to scan the area around them.

"My my, aren't you a suspicious lot."

Lina snapped reflexively, more annoyed than worried. "If you'd just had the day I did, you'd be a bit cautious as well."

"I stand corrected."

Not that the stranger didn't warrant suspicion in his own right. It wasn't that he looked particularly dangerous; his entire appearance was tidy, his posture was non-threatening, and his smile was polite…if a bit creepy. He carried no weapon, only a cloak draped over his left arm.

"My cloak!"

The man feigned innocence. "_Your_ cloak? I was led to believe this was a tomb for Gourry Gabriev. I take it you are a relative then?"

That made Lina pause a moment, but she quickly adjusted. "You're the new arrival. I believe that means first introductions are up to you."

The man's smile didn't slip in the slightest, but Lina couldn't shake the feeling that having to introduce himself to her bothered him.

"If you don't mind…"

Lina followed his gaze, then chuckled. "Sorry, force of habit."

The fireball vanished with a last swirl of fire and air, and the man visibly relaxed.

_Why do I get the feeling that spell wouldn't have hurt him? If this guy is the thief, either he's an accomplished mage in his own right…or he has a strength I'd rather not see up-close._ Lina mused, looking the stranger over for another moment. _Something about this guy screams secretive. First Amelia, then Gourry, now this guy…what is it about today and odd reactions to people?_

"Ah, much better. My name is Xelloss."

Still smiling, he bowed slightly. Without quite knowing why, Lina found herself blushing, a reaction that in turn left her annoyed.

_What __**is**__ it with this guy!_

"Xelloss…" Lina let her words trail off, making it plain that she expected a last name.

"Xelloss, Trickster Priest. Nice to finally meet you, Lina."

"How do you -"

His friendly smile twisted into an amused smirk. "You _are_ Lina Inverse, aren't you? Easy to guess your name from your description. There are a lot of stories floating around about you."

"Listen pal, I've had a long and trying day! I don't have the time or the patience for these polite little word games of yours. Either tell me why you're here and what you want, or get out of my way entirely. It's not often I ask politely first, but…" She trailed off, unsure of what she meant.

...

Internally Xelloss let out a small cheer of victory - one of Lina's habits that had rubbed off on him in their early days.

_Seems Lina does remember, at least somewhat. Despite the lifetimes apart, and the memories of us I stole, she still knows something is unusual about us._

_Maybe there's hope yet._

"Are you sure you want to rush off so soon, Lina? I'd hoped to give you a few pres-" He started, moving his left arm to one side to display the cloak fully. His other hand idly twirled one of the talismans between nimble fingers, still out of Lina's immediate sight.

He never finished his sentence. In a flash Lina was at his side, eyes glowing with thoughts of treasure. She probably would have tackled him outright, but knocking him over might have damaged his presents.

_You might be predictable in some things, Lina…but even there you are smart. _

Not wishing to tempt fate, Xelloss quickly handed over the first of her gifts. "_Your _cloak, Lina." He breathed.

If she heard him, she didn't show it. With a victorious cry she took the cloth from his arm, unfolding it with an arcing twirl that ended with it held out in front of her.

As she looked over her newest treasure, Xelloss fought off his memories with speech. Better to reveal minor secrets if they let the important ones remain in shadow.

"That cloak really didn't belong to Gourry, you know."

"What?"

Amused that both Lina and Gourry answered as one, he continued.

"I have it on the best authority that that cloak originally belonged to Lina Inverse. Fitting that you should have it, Lina."

He didn't expect modesty from his Lina, and she didn't disappoint. "Of course!"

"Try it o-" He stopped short, noticing that she'd already replaced her old cloak with his present. "It suits you."

He didn't bother adding that it always had. Like most everything Lina chose in life, her apparel suited her and no one else. It was part of her, an extension that just seemed to fit, even if it couldn't be put into words exactly why.

_Humans…they focus on the superficial, judging people by whatever standards currently hold the popular opinion. They ignored her inner fire, her blazing strength that openly challenged even the greatest Mazoku…and for what? What are manners or a figure in the grand scheme of things? Not that I ever really understood why the others didn't approve of the latter. _

_Social dances are for those afraid to take their own path, or those that wish to hide their true agenda - a tactic I'm certainly familiar with - from the world. Appearance is only temporary, worn away under the eternal flow of time. Or, in the case of Mazoku, something for temporary diversion, flexible as imagination._

People were so blind to the greater scheme of things, forever ignoring the bright threads of existence around them. Yet Lina - with all the greed, short temper, and violence she was known for - saw more. She lived for the moment, challenged existence itself to forever offer her surprise and wonder. Yes, she could and often was rash, impulsive, and chaotic…but when she did dig herself a hole, she willingly fought her way out of it.

_Even she couldn't get through life without flaws or mistakes, but she was the only one that always faced the results head on, often with an intelligence and cunning that did even a Mazoku like me proud. They were fools for ignoring her potential…and after I helped her become so much more, only then did they start looking her way._

_As if I'd let any of __**them**__ have __**my **__Lina._

Satisfied that his gift was in her hands again - details about it could wait for a better, and certainly more private, time - he extended his right arm, talisman in hand. The others still rested safely in their box, away from prying eyes and greedy hands.

"And this-" He held it out to her, purposely out of reach.

The feel of something gathering stopped him cold. _Damn._

Externally, Xelloss sighed. "Of course. Of all the times to arrive, he chooses _now_ to find her!"

Noticing the withdrawn present and following comment, Lina shot him a suspicious look. "What?"

"_RA TILT_!"

Immediately Xelloss wrapped an arm around Lina's waist. They were gone in the same moment, reappearing at a safe distance across the clearing. Before Lina could work up a reaction, the area they'd previously occupied erupted into a column of white-blue light.

The next thing he saw was a close up - and wonderfully detailed, he noted absently - view of the grass they'd been standing on.

_Why-? Ah, that's right; Lina has a very…_physical_ temper. I'd forgotten what a lovely right cross she has._

"Idiot! I can take care of myself!"

He coughed once before getting to his feet. "Of course. My mistake."

"_Xelloss_!"

_I miss the days where he was cold and patient…_

Adopting his usual smiling mask, he afforded Lina a brief nod. "Excuse me, this shouldn't take long."

He vanished even as she started demanding an explanation.

...

"You called?" He asked calmly, appearing directly behind Zelgadis.

He managed not to show his amusement when the chimera jumped slightly, then cursed loudly.

Whirling sharply, Zelgadis glared at him. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Talking to you. I thought that was obvious, even for you."

If anything, Zel managed to look even angrier. "Don't play your word games with me, Xelloss! You know what my assignment is. Why did you interfere?"

"That is-"

"If you finish that sentence, I _will_ hurt you."

Xelloss opened his eyes slightly. Despite his cheery smile, the effect was sinister enough that the chimera shuddered.

"Always with such promises, Zelgadis. A shame you never fulfill them."

_This is one place where you and Lina differ, Zelgadis. You try so hard to remain in control, yet it leaves you drowning in buried emotions. Lina expels most of her demons as soon as they surface. A few worthless towns might get damaged in the process, but it leaves her harder to manipulate in the long run. She becomes less of a feast for my kind, as well as inflicting some delightfully direct pain on a regular basis._

Briefly he debated taunting Zelgadis a bit more, but a ripple of energy caused both of them to look toward Lina in shock and anger.

"Did you-?" Zel started, looking toward Xelloss.

Something in the look on his face must have answered Zel's question, for he stopped abruptly. Xelloss didn't really notice one way or the other, focused as he was on the fading trail of magic.

Lina was gone, whisked away from the clearing by _very_ strong magic. Only two things were certain; _he _wasn't responsible, but he would tear the world apart finding out who _was._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form. (I only wish I did) I'm just a poor college student writing to keep my sanity._

Thank you again to everyone for the wonderful comments! I'm very sorry for the late chapter...I'll try to do (much) better for the next one!

* * *

_Keeper's Wake - Chapter 5_

"Xelloss?"

Instead of an actual reply, he only managed a soft, questioning hum._ Rarely do I get to enjoy a moment of contentment…especially one that wasn't preceded by some act of trickery or violence._

Leaning back against a surprisingly comfortable tree, Xelloss draped one arm casually around Lina. Moments of rest were rare for their little group, and he made certain to take full advantage of those they did get.

_Speaking of our little gang…_

Despite the relaxed pose and appearance of closed eyes, he stared at the others intently. Safely tucked away in their various dreams, they were completely oblivious to the secret truths basking in the shadows just beyond their campfire. How many nights had he kept Lina company during her watch? Though he treasured little in the human world, such time held considerable value to him.

_I could almost pity any creature foolish enough to attack now. Assuming Lina didn't get to it first, I would make certain it endured…considerable pain before dying. _

On the other hand, not every enemy lurks on the outside.

_Zelgadis alone would be unable to sleep if he knew I was here_. The thought made him smile a bit. _Perceptive, that one…yet his reluctance undoes any long-term advantage it might give him. How furious will the chimera be when he discovers the truth? Hmm…he might actually carry through on all those violent thoughts he has towards me. Well, he would _try_, at any rate._

"Do the others know? About us?"

Worry didn't suit Lina; especially over such a trivial matter. It felt strange coming from her.

_I learned the value of caution long ago, especially when it comes to the unusual or out-of-character. Sudden change can be, and usually is, very dangerous in this world._

Shifting slightly, he turned his full attention on the petite sorceress. As the silence between them lengthened, Lina took the hint. She knew better than most that he never said more than he intended to. Why answer in words when a knowing stare would do?

Fighting off a blush of embarrassment, she plowed on. "Right. I forgot just who I was asking. If anyone can keep a secret…"

They sat in comfortable silence for a while after that, simply content to share a quiet moment. Still, time stretched on, the sudden query kept tugging at one corner of his mind. Granted, Lina's question was valid enough, but was it really worth asking about? Did their opinions truly matter that much?

_No, Lina has never cared about image; well, body proportion aside - not that I ever understood those fears. Her body certainly seems delectable enough to me._

In a world of fearful sheep, Lina was a wolf similar to Xelloss himself. She hunted where she wished, formed a pack with those suitable, and cared little for what outsiders might say about either matter. They both had little patience for fools, especially judgmental ones.

_So why the concern then?_

Doubt was not a feeling Xelloss was accustomed to. Familiar with, yes; he'd inspired it in others often enough. On the other hand, to find that emotion in himself was unthinkable.

_You probably have no idea just how dangerous you really are, do you Lina? For all their delightful cruelty, humans have so many other emotions swirling around them. I may enjoy the negative, but now you're exposing me to the positive._

It was a rather chilling thought. Even more so, it didn't horrify him as much as it once had.

_Layers and layers, my dear Lina. Just who is the trickster here?_

"Why do you ask? Would it matter if they did?"

"No, not really. At the worst I'd have to choose." She looked past him then, eyeing her sleeping companions. "I'd miss them though."

Before he could ask anything, she placed a finger to his lips.

"It's just that I know what they'd say, while bickering and arguing on and on, each advising against it for one reason or another. I may look this young, but I've been old enough to know my own mind for some time now. I don't need others to tell me something might be dangerous and unknown, or warn that I might get burned or have my heart broken. We've seen quite a few hard times over the years…but people always seem to forget things like that when it comes to love."

Laughing, she leaned in closer. "As if I'm some fragile, flowery maiden. Hah!"

"And what of me? It would never occur to them that I'm the one taking my life in my own hands. If I ever break your heart…well, even _I_ would rather not think about all the spells thrown my way!"

They laughed for a while after that, before settling back into the comfortable silence from earlier. It was some time later when, just as Lina was dozing off, that Xelloss finally whispered something.

"You would really choose me over them? Despite all the trouble it would mean?"

She turned to stare him in the eye, without the slightly sign of doubt. "They're my closest friends, but they're also adults. They can live their lives without me, be perfectly happy on their own paths."

Leaning closer, he lightly bit her ear. "And us?"

"You might be a trickster priest and dangerous Mazoku, and I might be a powerful sorceress favored by the Lord of Nightmares…but I'd like to think we'd become nothing without each other."

It was some time later, shortly before the others would start waking, that Xelloss finally answered. From amidst a tangle that would certainly infuriate the others - Amelia and Syphiel would most likely faint straight away - he practically purred his reply.

"So we would…so we would."

...

"Have you found her yet?"

Xelloss bit back a curse as the memory - and his last trace of Lina with it - slipped away. Turning sharply at the question, he opened his eyes slightly, pinning the chimera in place with a dark look. "Even your worth is far from infinite, Zelgadis."

"What?"

Xelloss dismissed the man's anger, making it a point to turn his back on Zel.

"It means that if you bother me again, I make no guarantees for what happens after."

Even the sound of a sword being drawn did little to catch his attention. _Let the fools rot; what are they worth compared to Lina?_

The arrival of Lina's new 'friends' interrupted Zelgadis. While it meant one more distraction for Zel, the resulting chaos of questions and answers was a problem for him as well. _Amazing how grating the human voice can be…marvelously difficult to tune out at times. Maybe an attack from Zel would have been better after all._

As the other three dealt with suspicions and introductions - again the past repeated itself on that score - Xelloss resumed his earlier search. It was best to deal with things in the right order; social niceties could be handled later. At best they would be wary friends, and at the worst, Zelgadis had enough skill to hold them at bay.

Besides, better they bother each other than bother him. He was having enough trouble as it was.

That in itself bothered him more than he wanted to admit. Tracking anyone in their little group should've been easy; the familiarity alone was a particularly strong signal. Yet this, this was _Lina_ he was tracking. She'd been - no, _was _- his lover, his counter; hell, she'd even been his _wife _at one point, not that he'd let her remember it. Was there anyone aside from his Master with a greater tie to what soul he had?

_For someone to hide her from me so completely…either they have power to burn, or hold intimate knowledge on how to avoid me. _

If he were anyone else, he'd almost suspect himself.

Turning his attention back to the physical realm, he watched the others behind his usual smiling mask.

_Seems we'll have to handle this the old-fashioned way._

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen." Clapping his hands lightly, Xelloss waited until all eyes turned his way. "Perhaps we should start over? There are pressing matters to attend to, and bickering gets us no closer to our goal."

Leaning against a tree, his arms crossed and gaze dark, Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

Though the double meaning was obvious, Xelloss almost laughed. _Not good enough by half, Zelgadis. If you want to question my motives, as least do so with a bit of flair if you can't manage outright skill._

"Lina, of course." He practically chirped.

Gourry nodded dumbly in response, while Amelia wore her heart on her sleeve. They'd only been together less than a day, and already the two had such strong ties to Lina. If he'd doubted them before, such blind connections dispelled such thoughts.

Not that they'd ever been the smartest or deepest of people to begin with. _And in Amelia's case, hardly the most loyal as well. Not that Zelgadis or I are a sterling example of that particular vice. _

"Just why should they trust you, Xelloss? Aside from giving Lina some minor gift, you're nothing but a stranger to them."

Without missing a beat Xelloss dodged the obvious snare. "Says the stone monster sent to assassinate her."

Leaving Zelgadis to dig himself out of trouble, Xelloss vanished from sight as soon at the others turned away from him. Amelia was hardly a threat, but between her casting and Gourry's sword skills, the pair would keep Zel busy.

_When the old-fashioned method fails you, it's time to carve a fresh path…even if you have to use brute force to blast away everything in your way. _

It was time to pay a visit to an old friend.

...

_That's it…next time I see that Mazoku, I'm going to skewer the bastard._

Zelgadis dodged an Elmekia Lance with ease, drawing _his _sword - rather than the Guild's blade - in a single, fluid motion that ended in a parry. Jumping out of swordsman's immediate reach, he paused long enough to return the favor of the earlier spell.

_First he invites himself for my mission, then he hinders it at every opportunity. Now he sends fools to delay me while he does…what? Just what does protecting that fake sorceress gain him?_

It was impossible to believe that Xelloss would do anything from a sense of charity. Even among the Cobalt Alliance - _stupid name, that _- he was known for having every action benefit him in some way. _Even if it took years, decades even, for that benefit to take effect._

"Why are you trying to kill Miss Lina!"

Dodging another spell, Zelgadis spared a glance for the young mage. _White mage until I miss my guess. A bit of shamanism too, judging by her spells. Hardly a threat…an annoyance at best._

_Just what is that imposter to Xelloss? Is this some plot by the Mazoku? They can't find a reason to stop me from being sent, so they send their greatest spy to lay traps beneath my feet?_

As a general rule - one that had saved his life more than once - Zelgadis kept his nose out of politics. He certainly knew how the game was played; one didn't rise to his rank within the Order on skill alone, not when forming the right connections were yet another weapon to be chosen for the appropriate fight. Even though he didn't play the game openly, he still kept his eyes and ears open.

_The growing faction rift is hardly new, but I didn't think the Mazoku would really make such an obvious first move. Why bother when they already outnumber human members three to one? They can simply sit back and wait for the rest to die off, keeping their same seat positions while gathering the new ones._

Again he was forced to sidestep, barely missing the other man's attack due to distraction. Unlike the mage, the swordsman held some true skill; not that a normal sword posed any real threat to his life. _If only they knew what lurked beneath this cloth._

"Answer me you fiend!"

He almost laughed at her. Such a righteous tone, as if the very world supported her. How often had he heard similar words, their venom spat at him in tones of fear or revulsion? _She hasn't even seen me, yet already the harsh words begin. Would that surety turn to horror if she could see beyond my cloak and hood? Any girl would shudder if they noticed my hands beneath these gloves; blue hues instead of peach, flesh of rock rather than skin. _

Again Zelgadis glanced at the girl, briefly debating what spell might be suitable to silence her for a bit. "So now you fling insults where spells failed you? Pitiful."

_As if either will stop me. Xelloss isn't the only one that can be dangerous when necessary._

Pressing forward, he drove the swordsman back several steps with a flurry of attacking strokes. The fact that none of them scored said much about the man's skill with a blade.

In the back of his mind, Zelgadis couldn't shake the feeling that the man was familiar somehow. It wasn't that they'd fought against each other; rather, had they once stood side to side, challenging something dangerous enough to warrant their talent?

_Impossible. If I'd fought beside someone like him, he'd either be a mercenary for the Council right now, or lying in a grave somewhere._

"Why do you protect that imposter? Are your lives really so worthless?"

Jumping into a nearby tree, the girl pointed a finger at Zelgadis. "Who are you to talk of worth? Only unjust villains stoop to assassination! It's not too late; give up your evil ways and follow a life of justice! Daddy says that no one is beyond saving!"

Both Zelgadis and his opponent stumbled, dumfounded by the random speech. Righting himself, he didn't miss the shudder of horror that ran up his spine. _Again that familiarity…is this Xelloss' doing as well?_ Annoyed, he turned to glare at the girl.

"I have no intention of assassinating her. Do you blindly believe everything you're told?"

While the girl uttered a gasp of shock, Zel focused on driving his opponent back another few steps. When the swordsman finally fell into an off-balanced position, he decided to take advantage of the man's recovery time.

_Best to get rid of the real threat first. I'll deal with the verbal annoyance later, if only to grant myself a bit of peace and quiet._

"Enough of this, I have other matters to deal with."

Rising sharply to his feet, the swordsman tried an overhead strike to the shoulder. Smirking lightly, Zelgadis easily caught the descending blade in his bare hand, stopping it cold. Despite the clear advantage, the man continued to fight, wrenching his blade sharply to the right.

Pulling back sharply, Zel saved his face at the expense of his facemask and hood. A sharp tearing sound filled the air, before the remaining cloth fluttered to the ground like a dying butterfly. All eyes upon him, he waited for the resulting chaos with a rage-rimmed patience, knowing it was inevitable.

The girl was the first - as usual - to speak.

"Mr. Xelloss was right; you _are _a stone monster! That proves-"

He cut her off coldly, his voice a hiss of fury. "What? That I'm an assassin?" He laughed bitterly. "Only the pretty can be good, all just men are handsome?"

"No…I…" She sputtered, flushing in shame.

Jumping down from her perch, the mage crashed to the ground a short distance from him. The fall didn't hurt her much, and she started climbing to her feet a moment later - if a bit dizzily. _Best take care of that now._

"Bomb di wind." He invoked the spell in a monotone, almost dismissive voice, the words too quiet for anyone to hear. _Well, anyone but a chimera._

The result wasn't instant, but by the time the girl noticed the building pressure, it was already too late to do much about it. She only managed a few steps to one side, enough that when the spell hit her, she was flung through a pile of bushes rather than being slammed into a tree.

"Amelia!"

Before the man could take more than a step, Zelgadis' sword was at his throat.

"I suggest you yield."

When the man hesitated, Zel flashed him a dark, yet tired, smile.

"Her draw is that strong then? Already people throw their lives away, all for an imposter. No wonder they fear her."

Surprisingly, the swordsman looked straight into his eyes, his stare more disappointed and upset rather than fearful.

"You're wrong. I don't know much, but I know Lina isn't evil…and her magic is real, I have the bruises and burn marks to prove it."

"I should take the word of a deluded man?" Zelgadis shook his head, then positioned his sword for a killing strike. "You're a good swordsman, better than most mercenaries; you just chose the wrong side to back this time."

"Leave him alone you monster! Ra Tilt!"

Zelgadis dove to one side, the swordsman another, as a column of white-blue light sprung to life between them. Rolling forward, he was on his feet in an instant, sliding further out of range.

"Seems I underestimated you…Amelia, was it?" _Well, that's one mistake I won't be making again._

Climbing to his feet, he almost laughed when he caught sight of the girl. Caught in a tangle of branches and thorns, she looked more like a comical actor than a mage; especially one capable of casting such a powerful spell.

"_Astral Vine." _

His sword flared red, the blade taking on an unholy hue. Sparing the girl a look of grim pity, he walked back into the fight.

"Monster, am I? Perhaps it's time I lived up to that name then…"


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form. (I only wish I did) I'm just a poor college student writing to keep my sanity._

It's the end of the world...I've got a new chapter up already! (_shock_) Thanks to all for comments and prodding, enjoy!

* * *

_Keeper's Wake - Chapter 6_

"Impressive. How like you not to disappoint."

With a last murmur of approval, the woman took a seat. Before her, set up in a clear display at one end of the hall, stood Lina Inverse. Though 'stood' was hardly the appropriate word. Rather, the sorceress lay in a lidless coffin of the purest crystal, held aloft several feet above a flawless marble floor. Held vertically - in direct contradiction to every burial _she _was familiar with - magic bands of her own making surrounded the beautiful prison, making certain that the child of chaos slept.

_After all, best she didn't start destroying my home. Especially when I'm currently in it._

A small yet elegant table stood beside the chair, two glasses and a single bottle atop it. Pouring herself a glass of vintage wine, she looked the Inverse girl over yet again.

_He was right; she is so similar to her previous self…still, what of the spirit? Will her fire burn just as brightly, will destiny shine again with conflict?_

It was easy for her to frown at the past, bitter thoughts tainting the wine. Tossing it aside, she was pleased when the glass missed the fireplace, shattering a window instead. The world was predictable enough; seeing even the smallest surprise was something to be savored.

"How long has She wept at the order we've created for ourselves? No one brave enough to forge a new path, the entire world content to do things as they've always been done." _May they drown in their traditions._

Even as she poured another glass, she glanced up at the sleeping sorceress. It wasn't that she expected an answer, but given the girl's reputation - _not to mention this little '_reappearance' _of hers _- having her spell broken wouldn't come as much of a shock.

_Best you stay where you are, Miss Inverse. After waiting all this time, I would hate for things to end so soon. The play has barely begun._

It wasn't as if she were the only one; her entire race - no, the entire world - had been waiting for the age to turn, whether they knew it or not. Existence had grown stale, had forgotten the glory and spirit of times past. Even Mazoku, as powerful as ever, perhaps more so due to the alliance, were hardly the figures of terror they'd once been. Humans believed they were safe, saw the world as something with structure and order.

_They're more sheep than ever before, just waiting for a wolf to tear out their throats. What thrill is there to a kill with no hunt? _

Humans weren't the only ones who had changed. Golden dragons were all but gone from the world in general - not that she really missed them. Still, so few were left, and those that were had locked themselves away. Safe and secure in their pristine kingdom, they didn't bother with the new world.

_Do they think themselves victorious? _A thin smirk crossed her face, the look of a hunter. _More likely they see these lands as damned. We all know that once you trust Mazoku, you've condemned yourself for all time._

She drank in silence for some time after, eyes seeing the past rather than the room around her. Was their existence really such a small thing after all? Maybe humans had the right idea, living as quick as they did. There was hardly enough time to do everything, barely enough years to consider life dull.

"Our games have all been played, and in our vain search to end the boredom, we've locked ourselves into new roles that are difficult to escape."

"So you've finally realized it, have you?"

By the time the new arrival reached her chair, there was another glass of wine poured and waiting.

"I didn't expect _you _to be the first arrival, Luna."

Chuckling lightly, Luna stopped beside the table. Glancing down at the bottle's label, she smiled lightly.

"Zefielia wine? Rather difficult to get these days, or so I've heard."

She glowered at that. "Whoever said that all kings are intelligent? If the Alliance hadn't intervened…" Drawing in a sharp breath of horror, she tried not to think about it.

Cradling the glass in one hand, Luna took a long sip, sighing in contentment afterward.

"How much was lost due to one man with a grudge against alcohol? As if burning vineyards everywhere would bring back his son."

The sound of cracking glass caused both women to look at her hand, each holding their breath. When they were certain the wine was safe - and after seeing it safely transferred to a new glass - both let out a long sigh.

"He was a pathetic prince in my opinion, if he drank himself to death so easily."

"To answer your earlier question…why shouldn't I be the first? You've hardly given the others time to find their places, let alone remember their roles."

Turning a bit, she acknowledged the challenge in Luna's statement with knowing stare. "There is one…"

Luna cut her off with a laugh. "You should know better than to lie to _me_. He has enough to deal with, or do you expect me to believe you don't know his true intentions in this?"

It was her turn to laugh. "Ah, you mean the issue with Lina. Rather fitting, don't you think? If those dragons weren't so busy hiding…I would sell my soul to see their reaction. Imagine, the chaos child and a Mazoku general-priest!"

"Assuming you had a soul?"

After a reasonable glare from her host - one that was clearly ignored - Luna continued.

"Verbal sparring aside, I want to you release Lina."

Finishing the last of her wine, she glanced over at her recent capture. How easy it was to catch the once-great sorceress. _Tell me Xelloss, are you starting to worry? The fact that Luna stands here, rather than you, says much about your fitness for our future efforts._

Unlike her thoughts, her voice was casualness personified. "This personal concern isn't like you, Luna. I'm not sure if suits you, especially in these odd times." Glancing sidelong at her old friend and rival, she couldn't resist smirking a bit. "You _do _realize she's hardly your sister anymore, right?"

Without a word Luna walked past her, stopping only when she stood directly below and in front of Lina's prison.

"Family is more than who slept with who, or which blood runs in your veins, Zelas. You know that better than most. Or-" Turning sharply, she fixed the Mazoku lord with a penetrating stare. "Is Xelloss really just another pawn to you?"

Zelas was on her feet in an instant. Wearing a telling frown, she snapped her fingers, dismissing the magical bonds surrounding Lina. Waving her hand, the coffin vanished, Lina's body falling limply into her sister's waiting arms.

"I'll ignore that remark, Luna." She hissed. "Though anger is a cheap way to try forcing my hand. I expected better."

"From him as well?"

Conjuring a cigarette, she took several long drags from it before responding. _I won't rise to your bait again, Luna._

"I suggest you take the girl elsewhere, before someone else comes seeking her. I found the answers I was looking for."

Luna regarded her in silence, her look a mix of pity and a sad sort of acceptance. Shifting Lina into a better carrying position, she started for the door. As she passed the Mazoku Lord, she gently placed a hand on Zelas' shoulder.

"Take it from me, if you push too hard, it will never go the way you want. Don't make the same mistake I did with Lina, Zelas…you're better than that."

Without waiting for an answer, Luna showed herself out, Lina in tow.

...

"They don't approve of us, you know."

With a contemptuous snort, Lina turned her back on the town. "They'll get used to it."

She was a bit surprised when he reached out to her, one gloved hand lightly caressing her cheek.

"Or they'll kill you."

There was a certain type of sadness in his voice, one that startled her. Was he…tired_? _It was as if he bore some great weight alone. Out of everything they'd done together, all the horrors she'd faced down, that weariness scared her the most.

_Who…who is worrying about me? _

The wind chose that moment to pick up, scattering leaves between them The next moment her hair was in her eyes, while her cloak whipped about her, tangling her feet.

"- -!"

_Where is the name I should be calling out?_

Tripping with a grace that would have done Amelia proud, Lina looked up as the man started walking away. Turning away, the shadows that had hidden his face before quickly moved to obscure the rest of his form. Somehow immune to the wind all around them, he continued walking without a sound.

"Wait, didn't you promise you'd stay and fight this with me? You swore you'd never die without a fight…would never walk away and disappear alone!"

_How can anyone forget someone that important? I still know you…I _**will **_remember! _

"X-...!"

Lina awoke sharply, her yell cutting off even as her eyes flew open. Light blinded her for a single moment, but that was enough to send the memory slipping through her fingers.

...

Luna stared at the pile of dust on page 86 without comment. Glancing up at the ceiling, she let out a knowing sigh. _Only Lina could shake a house this much. _

Almost as if proving she could do better, the sound of several large explosions followed Luna's thought. _Not only is she awake, she's also upset._

Book in hand, Luna wasted little time in reaching Lina's room. Preparing herself for a lengthy - and possibly lethal - confrontation, she opened the door…just in time to hear Lina finish casting another spell. Years of practice had her dodging the ball of flame easily, and, when another spell didn't manifest, she entered the room cautiously.

The former guest room had been transformed into a charred mess. Several walls were charred black in various places, while a lone chair - the only survivor against Lina's temper - still smoldered, reduced to three legs instead of four.

"Damn it!"

Clutching the sheets in a white-knuckle grip with one hand, a very upset Lina let her other hand drop limply to one side.

_Well, at least that means nothing else will be set on fire for a bit._

Deciding expediency was best, Luna took full advantage of the silence to get things rolling.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Lina." _If only she knew just how true __**that **__is. "_I'm-"

"I don't care." Lina interrupted softly, the fatigue in her voice almost painful.

_Seems Xelloss was right; tired is a feeling that doesn't suit Lina at all._

Standing straighter, Luna adopted a look of disappointment she hadn't worn in ages. It was a commanding look, one that had cowed Lina at some points, given her strength at others. The years may have mellowed her, but some things would always annoy Luna; weakness was one such thing.

"Don't interrupt me, Lina. I know you're confused, I know part of you is hurting and doesn't know why. If you stop feeling sorry for yourself and start listening, you might just learn something to fix the problem."

Lina glared at her, radiating fury at Luna's harsh tone. Ignoring it, she continued before her younger sister could interrupt.

"You don't know me right now, but there was a time you did. Now I'm going to tell you some things you need to know, and I _don't _want you interrupting." Luna had to swallow a smile of remembrance when Lina flinched in response. _Old habits really _do _die hard…_

"Let's start with a little story, shall we?"

Taking a seat on one corner of the bed, Luna flipped back to the page she'd been reading earlier. The actual text was overdone, but Luna had a talent for seeing through such things. Curiosity overriding her caution, Lina stayed where she was. _Still brave I see. Good for her; she'll need it._

"Once, back in the ages now lost to us, a woman of fire and courage freely walked the land. A true child of chaos, she saved the world many times over in her lifetime; not as some justice-blinded hero, but as someone willing to face _all _sides of life. Unsatisfied with a world that only saw light and dark, she forged a new path between them, daring both to follow in her wake."

Glancing up, Luna frowned at her sister's look. "Glares still count as interruptions, Lina. Moving on…"

It took a lot to cow Lina, but Luna had a lifetime of experience. A few words proved to be more than enough.

"Though she was called by many names - both flattering and not - in actuality she was named Lina Inverse. Dubbed by many as the Mage-Knight to the Lord of Nightmares, Lina rarely traveled alone in the world. Rather, several others fought at her side, though some were more useful than others."

"Do you actually think I've never heard of the woman I share a name with?"

Sighing, Luna paused again. "I'm sure you have…but you've never heard _this _version, that I'm certain of. Now, do you plan to keep interrupting, or can I continue?"

Even Lina knew when something was more threat than question, and she wisely chose to stay silent.

"Riev the Loyal, proud knight and clueless nobleman. Serving as chief protector to the chaos child, his holy sword could cut through anything that dared threaten. Ame the foolish bard, clumsy songstress and speech-giver. Obsessed with justice, her words of righteousness brought many an enemy - and sometimes ally - to their knees."

_I really must find a better version of this story…even Xelloss didn't embellish this much. He also never bothered adding their names._

"Gadis the blind, twisted and cursed scholar. A powerful mage, his lust for power proved to be his eventual undoing. Lastly there was Sylph the innocent, a healer pure in heart and soul. Known for her kindness, in truth she held jealousy in her heart toward Riev and his dedication to Lina."

"They're missing one. What about-" Clapping a hand over her mouth, Lina cut herself off, eyes wide.

Immediately Luna looked up, staring her straight in the eye. "What about..?"

Dropping her hand, she squirmed a bit like a child caught lying. "There was…a man. With dark eyes and…" She paused, obviously trying not to lose the faint memory.

It took all of Luna's willpower not to reach out to her sister. "And?"

"He had a smile…a smile always hidden behind another smile…" Blinking, she shook her head. "Does that even make sense?"

Closing the book, Luna smiled softly. "More than you realize." Getting to her feet, she moved to Lina's side. Reaching out, she brushed aside several crimson bangs, then placed a finger against a familiar black headband.

_You've subconsciously stepped into your old shoes…yet the important things still elude you. _

Belatedly Lina jerked away, scowling. "Who in the hell _are _you, anyway?"

Pulling back again, Luna hid her slight pain behind a smile that would have done Xelloss proud. "Ah, how times change. Still, I've been dancing around the business at hand long enough."

"Why do I keep meeting so many people that talk in riddles?"

Ignoring the muttered comment, Luna continued. "Then I'll be blunt. You aren't named after Lina Inverse; you _are _Lina Inverse. You're needed again, as are your friends, to save the world. This isn't a fight against some Mazoku lord or rogue mage, either. This time you and your friends need to save the world from itself, from the path humans and Mazoku alike bound themselves to some time ago."

"_**What**?_!"

Luna cut her off with a single look. "Don't interrupt, this is important. As for me…my name is Luna, Luna Inverse to be exact. I _was_, and in many ways still _am_, your older sister."

Noting a faint surge of power, Luna bit back a curse. _There's never enough time when you really need it, is there? _Dropping the book in Lina's lap, she picked up the pace.

"I know that doesn't explain everything; hell, in many ways it just makes things _more _confusing for you. If you listen to nothing else I've said, then at least listen and remember this; there are things you need to do, items you need to find. Most importantly, you must, MUST, _re-mem-ber_! Your past is important; finding your friends will help, finding items of the past will too. Above all, you need to find and remember that man." _Which, depending on him, might be the easier part…or the hardest imaginable._

Sensing the arrival of a familiar presence, she hurried. "I wanted to tell you more, but someone complicated things. Read that book as soon as you can; it should tell you some things, and there's a note that explains the rest."

Reaching out, Luna pulled Lina into a quick hug. "It's good to have you back, sis…even if I never think to tell you again. Now go, some things need to be done in the right order."

With a gesture and a quick spell, Lina vanished seconds before the bedroom door slammed open. Turning around in a casual manner at odds with her emotions, Luna greeted her guest with a friendly nod.

"Hello, Xelloss."

"_Where is she_?"

Even as strong as she was, Luna couldn't help shivering at the deadly threat behind those words. _Let Zelas doubt, I know better. _"I'm afraid you just missed her. I already sent her back."

He turned to go without another word. Crossing the room in two steps, Luna grabbed the trickster priest by the collar before he could vanish. Borrowing a trick Zelas had taught her, she kept him where he was.

"_Do _stick around a while yet, Xelloss. You and I need to have a quick chat."

...

"Aaaa- oof!"

Opening first one eye, Lina was surprised to find herself in one piece. Opening the other, she quickly noticed the reason why.

"Umm…hello Amelia."

From somewhere below - currently tangled in several bushes - the guide muffled something.

"I'll assume that was something nice, right?"

There was quickly another round of muffled sounds bordering on panic.

"Well, since you broke my fall, I'll let that pass."

"_**YOU**_**!**"

Glancing up, the petite sorceress quickly took stock of the situation. On one side Gourry was just getting to his feet, his sword a fair distance across the clearing. Pulling her head free of the bush, Amelia spit out several leaves, muttering something about a weak back. Straight ahead, a pissed off chimera - with a spell-enhanced sword, at that - was giving her a look that made even her blanch.

_Well, looks like I haven't met my quota of insanity for one day yet. _

"Let me guess; you're angry, you've been fighting these guys….and you want me dead for some reason you'll no doubt tell me about at length?"

With a grim smile, the stranger continued advancing on her.

"Not bad for a first try, and most of it is actually correct."

She couldn't resist. "Except?"

"I never was a fan of speeches."

"Witty banter?"

"I'd rather finish my assignment, if it's all the same to you."

"Of course. Wouldn't want to throw off your schedule, now would I?" She was sarcasm itself.

"Umm…"

"What_?_!" Both Lina and the chimera whipped around to glare at Amelia, answering in unison.

"Shouldn't you be attacking by now?"

"But of course. Flare Arrow!"

Dodging to one side, Lina barely managed to hold on to Luna's book. "Gee, Amelia…thanks a _lot_!"

"Sorry!"

Tossing the book at the young guide, she quickly got to her feet. "Hold that, and don't lose it!"

Stumbling free of several branches, the girl managed a clumsy - yet successful - catch.

Turning back to her sudden foe, Lina smiled. "Okay buddy, you want a fight? You've got it. I've had one hell of a bad day, and I've been itching to take it out on someone. Looks like you just volunteered!"

With a mocking bow, he smirked. "Let's just hope you're more of a challenge than your friends. After all, you have quite the name to live up to."

Grinning, Lina let loose the first of many spells.

_If only you knew, buddy…if only you knew._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form!  
_

Pardon any spell/magic mistakes...I'm trying to add more variety, but my accuracy might be off. On a random note: I know I don't really respond to comments (odd system here), but I read and appreciate everything! Questions, random thoughts, squeals of glee, pointers...all good in my book! (_So many thanks for them!_) As usual, all mysteries are intentional...but will be answered eventually. Enjoy! _(To those looking forward to combat...I can't write a fight scene to save my life. Arg!)_

* * *

_Keeper's Wake - Chapter 7_

Pausing a moment to catch her breath, Lina reflected on her seemingly twisted luck. Always - _**always **_- her world was being thrown into some kind of chaos. Greedy bandits, random Mazoku, crazy mages…she'd seen and dealt with them all. If her current opponent thought himself the first to wish her dead, he was sadly mistaken.

Taking in the newly remodeled area with a single look, she almost smiled at the destruction - now forming a makeshift arena - around her.

_Even with all the recent insanity, I haven't lost my touch. Not that a bunch of trees are a match for someone with my sorcery genius._

Looking up, she spotted the man in question. Dodging between the latest wreckage of their fight with ease, he quickly closed the meager gap she'd put between them.

_This place is as good as any to finish this. I'm sick of running; as long as Amelia has the sense to keep herself - and that book - far away from here, then there's no more reason to do so._

Just as the stranger entered the cleared area, Lina fell into a casual stance.

"So, a chimera, huh? That's a bit of a surpr-"

She wasn't surprised when he cut her off with a spell. The fact that it was a Bram Fang was another story.

_It's obvious that he's holding back, at least in the magic department. _Most mages after Lina's head come at her with no hesitation. Every high-level spell they had was thrown, usually turning into a quick match of pure power and knowledge. _This guy…he's smart. Hasn't wasted a bit of energy, hasn't shown off more than a few spells. _

He was a swordsman as well. Only her wits and a few lucky breaks with the surrounding woods had kept her from his blade, and she intended to keep it that way. She had no intentions of letting him draw her into a swordfight. _Especially when he's obviously skilled at it…not to mention the perks that come with being a chimera._

Ignoring the few resulting cuts of wind she couldn't dodge, Lina stared at her opponent. Why waste energy on such a light spell? Especially one that, at best, could only give her a few minor cuts, or distract her up for a few seconds.

Smirking, she realized that the question answered itself. _The point wasn't an attack. He just wanted to surprise me enough that I'd stop talking._

"Touchy subject, I see. Got it. I don't really understand _why_, but I get the message."

He responded with a glare icy enough that even she felt it, but otherwise remained silent. Still, her comment had gotten him to stop attacking, if only for a moment.

"That aside, just _why _are you after me, anyway? You're better than most mages after my head. I refuse to believe you're in this for the money, let alone bragging rights."

"My motives are none of your concern."

"Ah, a Council man. That explains a lot." At his glower, she grinned. "Sorry, sorry…an esteemed mage of the Cobalt Alliance, enforcer of the High Guild, sacred warrior to the Order…bah, you know the drill. Really, what it is with historians, nobles, and priests giving everything titles these days? I'd hate to see one of your meetings; probably explains why all your decisions take so long."

...

Zelgadis ignored the sarcastic comments with an indifference born from years of practice. Truth be told, he agreed with her. Most did; but the smart ones learned early on that loose opinions often led to a painful death.

What bothered him more was how quickly she identified him. Either she was sharper than he'd been led to believe, or he was hardly the first sent after her by the Guild.

_Given the Council's suspicious nature, I'm guessing the latter._

The fact that they'd chosen him - and _only _him, despite what Xelloss said - proved she had some real skill. The world was unstable enough; rogue mages claiming great names from history would only add to the chaos. Especially if that mage was Lina Inverse…and she wasn't working for, let alone _with_, the Council.

_It doesn't look good when your bid for power is snubbed by perhaps the strongest sorceress that ever lived. Either it means you aren't worth joining…or you are something she stands against._

Impostor or no, the woman was a threat. He simply had to deal with that threat.

"You Council guys always have the worst timing, too!"

Startled from his thoughts, Zelgadis simply stared at her in surprise. "What?"

"The first three goons they sent kept interrupting me when I was trying to stea…er, _acquire_ some profitable magical items."

"So you were trying to rob another tomb?"

When she didn't immediately jump down his throat, Zelgadis gave her a questioning look.

"What? Expecting anger, maybe shame?" Shrugging, she idly kicked at a bit of soil. "If people can't even remember what something was or who had it, if they decide to give lost treasures to dust and time…why not give them a chance to live again? To serve the purpose they were made for?"

He gave a contemptuous snort. "Save the speeches for fools like Amelia. I know the value of magic; or, failing that, there's always a rich sale to be had, right?"

"…too smart for your own good…"

"Mumble all you want; we both know I'm only speaking the truth."

"Speaking of magical items…"

Leaping quickly to the left, Zelgadis turned his head sharply, watching the fireball sail by harmlessly.

"Why in the hell did you have to interrupt earlier!"

Whipping back around, he was just in time to watch Lina's elbow descend upon him.

"Ow!"

Hopping back, she proceeded to let out several exclamations of pain, all the while rubbing the offending elbow.

Getting to his feet calmly, Zelgadis found himself torn between annoyance and laughter. _So someone else can forget what I look like. Won't Valgarv be smug…if I ever tell him._

Noting that things had quieted down, he looked up to find the fiery mage staring at him in open curiosity. It wasn't hard to fall back behind his wall of bitterness.

"Have you satisfied your curiosity?"

She ignored his sharp tone, but did lean back a bit. "Not really."

Clenching his fists, she continued before he could decide which attack to try on her.

"Why are you working for the Council, anyway? You have more personality than the others did…definitely more skill."

"I-"

"Not to mention intelligence, if your fighting tactics are any indication."

"Flattery won't save you, you know."

This time her fireball clipped his cape. _She's faster when angry._

"Listen you! I…" She trailed off, staring at him a moment. "Just what _is _your name, anyway?"

"That doesn't mat-"

"Yes it does. You're a person and you have a name. I want to use it to talk to you. That's reason enough."

He couldn't see the harm in telling her - _especially if I complete my assignment _- so he decided to humor her.

"Zelgadis."

"Thanks. Right then, Zelgadis it is." She smiled, as if that settled something. "Anyway, back to our earlier conversation."

"Which was…?"

"Why did you interrupt before_?_!"

"Interrupt what?"

She let out a sigh of exasperation. "Xelloss! He was going to give me another present. Or _was_, until _you _showed up and ruined it."

Even Zelgadis couldn't ignore the heat in her glare.

"You owe me, buddy!"

"I'm not going to apologize for carrying out my assignment!" He snapped, too angry to care about keeping minor secrets.

_Besides, it won't matter come tomorrow._

"Wait, did you way _another _present? What did he give you_?_!"

Internally Zelgadis was fuming. It would be just like Xelloss to work against him, maybe even sabotage his assignment. Certain elements had never been fond of his success…and it explained why someone known for sabotage and spying would suddenly tag along on a combat job.

"None of your damn business, that's what!" Lina returned, responding to his temper.

Turning sharply, she started walking off. Setting the problem of Xelloss aside, Zelgadis raised his sword.

"Despite the chat, we aren't done with this. Not even Lina Inverse can walk away from a fight like this so casually."

"I can and I have, Zelgadis. You might think I'm an imposter, you might be assigned to kill me…" she glanced back then, fire in her eyes. "…but I've had one long, lousy day. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and you cheated me out of a treasure. If you want to play your little Council games, we can play them tomorrow."

Charging up a spell, he hesitated at the unspoken threat. "Taking your delusion a bit seriously, aren't you?"

With a last smile, she turned away and resumed walking. "Think whatever you want. I'm off to see a man about a treasure."

"I thought confidence like that killed Lina Inverse."

Everyone knew about the fall of Lina, had heard some spin to the story. Some claimed she fought one opponent too strong, others that her greedy nature finally proved her undoing. The kinder versions swore she'd vanished in her travels, or that the Lord of Nightmares finally called her home. A hundred tales, a thousand songs.

Without knowing quite why, Zelgadis knew his own words for the lie that they were, even before Lina corrected him.

"Trust killed Lina Inverse."

"And?"

"And I'm just foolish enough to keep hoping things will be different this time."

"I thought she was more cautious…no, smarter than that."

Still walking, her laugh easily reached him. "And I thought you had a stronger soul than that, Zel."

Even as the spell left his hands, he tried in vain to call it back, as if that would undo his mistake.

...

Lina had only the slightest warning - nothing more than instinct, really - before the Flare Lance struck her. Slamming into her lower back, the spear of fire easily knocked her forward, though it lacked the kind of power she was expecting. Instead of injuring her, the spell began to warp as soon as it hit her cloak, turning into a distorted mess. Immediately the cloth absorbed the twisted remnants with a surge of power that she felt, rather than saw.

With a yell that was more shock than pain, Lina hit the ground with a tumble, eventually coming to a stop on the grass, bracing herself with her hands and knees.

_Seems even council lackeys have hit a new low since I last fought one. Talk about a cheap shot…stupid basta-_

A sudden burst of wind rushed past her, a foot or so overhead. Shielding herself from the resulting dust and minor debris, Lina's mood was decidedly darker when it was over.

_Even nature is against me now! _Grumbling to herself, she worked on getting to her feet. _On the other hand, the cloak obviously works, even if I'm not sure exactly how just yet. _

The sound of cracking timber grabbed Lina's attention. Finally on her feet, she started to turn around, when someone - no, she recognized the voice - let out a short, sharp yell of pain.

"What it is _this _time!_?_" She snapped, prepared for another round of fighting. _I seriously doubt Gourry or Amelia have arrived…is some other loon after my head now? Enough that they decided to go through Zelgadis first?_

Finishing her turn, Lina stared at the line of destruction in front of her. Several small trees were noticeably missing, and the ground bore a fresh groove where something - or _someone_; she couldn't keep the thought away - had left their mark. Following the line of damage with wide eyes, a moment later she located the source of the mess.

_I've come this far…might as well see how things play out._

With a look of grim determination, she started toward the pair.

...

"You're starting to try even _my _patience, Zelgadis. I have given you several chances to avoid this, but you are, as ever, a stubborn man."

Despite his calm tone, Xelloss wore his anger like a fine cloak. Rarely one to show his hand, let alone a single card, the time had come for a _demonstration_.

Of course, no one said he couldn't enjoy himself in the process.

"Xe-"

Frowning slightly, Xelloss tightened his grip, abruptly cutting off anything else Zelgadis might have said. _Careful now, throats are such fragile things…even on a chimera_.

"You seem to have things confused my dear, dear colleague. We both learned long ago that it is the hunter that dictates the rules of the chase, not the prey." _And whether you like it or not, when I have you pinned against a boulder, my hand around your neck, you are certainly the latter._

Meeting Zelgadis' eyes, Xelloss resisted the urge to respond to the hatred openly blazing in them. Games were for equals, even illusionary ones. At the moment, Zel lacked even that status.

"You really should be thankful, Zelgadis."

Deciding that the resulting struggle was a sign of interest, Xelloss continued.

"Luck seems to shadow you; you may disagree, but if you want to delude yourself, so be it. I've warned you not to tempt fate...to watch which lines you crossed." Sighing, he loosened his grip slightly. "You've never been one to see the obvious, even while you drown in it."

Shifting his grip, Xelloss easily parried Zelgadis' crude strike with his staff. Sparing the chimera a look of contempt, he easily relieved the fool of his weapon, dismissing his staff even as he wrenched the hilt from Zel's hand.

"You are so adept at proving my point for me."

_So eager for your demonstration, are you? Then again, you always courted misery like a choice lover, seeking her out at every opportunity. _

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Xelloss flipped the sword around and drove it into the middle of Zel's palm, stopping only when the blade snapped in two. Stepping back, he tossed the hilt and remaining blade aside, glancing absently at the jagged metal still embedded in both rock and chimera.

Looking over the results of his little display, he distantly noted the approaching steps of Lina. It was time to wrap things up and move on to the next phase. There was nothing more to be gained from infighting.

_Still, if someone had not just finished talking to me about your little group, I might not have restrained myself so._

Turning away, Xelloss left the chimera to his pain. Although Zelgadis would never know it, he purposely ignored the feast of pain before him. Even Mazoku had their standards…and some goods were just too tainted.

"Touch her again, Zel, and even destiny will not shield you from my displeasure."

_This feels closer to revenge than I like...but they say time changes people. And if anyone could change me, why not Lina?_

Slipping back into his familiar mask, he walked off without looking back, certain his words would be heard.

_Time to put these distractions behind us._

That in mind, he moved to intercept a certain sorceress.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form!  
_

Finally I post again! This chapter is a bit dialog-heavy, which I hope people won't mind. On a random note: I know I don't really respond to comments (odd system here), but I read and appreciate everything! Questions, random thoughts, squeals of glee, pointers...all good in my book! (_So many thanks for them!_) As usual, all mysteries are intentional...but will be answered eventually. Enjoy!

* * *

_Keeper's Wake - Chapter 8_

Xelloss expected some sort of violent reaction from Lina - such destruction was just _one _of the things he loved about her, after all - and he wasn't disappointed. He didn't bother dodging the first two spells; they both knew the wide shots were more demonstration than anything else. The third came at him directly, but the fireball was weak enough that his resulting shield was merely for show. _Though by now she knows I am more than I seem…assuming she didn't suspect it from the start._

"I thought I told you I could take care of myself!"

The pleasant fool once again, he let his smile serve as a buffer. "Of course you did…a fact I never doubted."

Looking past him a bit, she let out a long, slow breath. Though it amused him to see Lina shoring herself up for another bout of insanity, he was careful not to show it. There were enough balls in the air as it was, he hardly cared to juggle Lina's ire as well. Casual anger was one thing; outright fury another.

"But?"

Swallowing a smug grin, he gave her the answer she expected. "But you never said I couldn't help you anyway."

He didn't bother adding the obvious. _Certainly I am better suited to protecting you than that fool of a swordsman, or that annoying jester that fancies herself a champion of justice. _

"…I'm not sure if what you did to him can be called _helping_." Sighing lightly, she shook her head. "On the other hand, anyone that tries to shoot me in the back-"

"Which he succeeded in!" Xelloss cut in with a cheerfulness he in no way really felt.

After a short glare, she continued. "-doesn't exactly deserve much sympathy, does he? Even if the attack did fail."

"Thanks to my gift."

"Which I would have retrieved just fine on my own." As soon as the last word left her mouth, Lina gave him another glare, daring him to contradict her.

Xelloss got the hint; he kept his mouth shut and put his hands up in open defense. Satisfied, Lina fingered a bit of the cloak in question. The material seemed no worse for wear, which was both surprising and impressive.

_Seems the legends were true after all._

Every good treasure hunter knew the taste of failure. Tombs were robbed, items destroyed over time, legends crafted with more flair than truth. For every rare trinket there were dozens of false leads and empty ruins just waiting to waste her time.

To be honest, she'd doubted the stories at first. The sword rang false from the start; most likely someone had twisted older tales, hoping to give some hero a grander history than he was due. _Now if the Sword of Light were still around…_

Lina blinked, caught off guard by the odd thought. _Is this what Luna meant by remembering? _

"For all the good a name does me." She muttered, dropping the bit of cloth.

Xelloss looked up instantly, causing her to do the same. "What was that?"

Though he hid it well, Lina recognized interest when she heard it. His voice held the same cool interrogation hers did when sizing up the worth of a rumor…or a treasure. Never show them what interests you, or the price for it - be it information, treasure, or simple directions - will double. _Or get you killed. Nobody likes competition._

"Nothing."

They both knew it was a lie, but he didn't press her for an explanation. _I like him better than Amelia already…even if he is suspicious as hell._

Still, the brief exchange left her curious. Why would Xelloss care so much about some offhand comment on her part? Then again, why would he offer her gifts just moments after meeting her for the first time?

As if sensing her shift in thoughts, Xelloss chose that moment to interrupt. "Now that things have settled down, I believe you still have a present coming, correct?"

"You've already done enough, traitor!" Zelgadis yelled, the threat obvious in his voice.

They both heard the hiss of pain, followed by the sound of metal grating against stone. Turning as one, they watched Zelgadis jerk his arm forward, ripping his hand free of the partial blade still embedded in it. Even as an arc of red flew through the air, the rest of his arm fell to the ground dully in a disturbing imitation of a broken marionette.

_I don't want to think about how much that must've hurt. Sneaky bastard he may be…but I have to respect his dedication._

Beside her, Xelloss was having thoughts of his own…though they were nowhere near as kind. Safely tucked away behind closed eyes and his usual smile, he regarded the chimera in annoyance.

_Stubborn to a fault, aren't you Zel? Do you even know why you fight to keep us apart? _

Careful to keep his hand out of sight, Xelloss ran a single gloved finger over the smooth surface of a familiar gem, savoring the memories the simple jewel conjured up. Not that one of the talismans could ever be considered a mere bauble. Then again, the worth of an item depended on the use someone saw in it.

_Lina - as ever - is the perfect example. You refused to see beyond friendship and fighting companion, continued to focus on bad manners and a short temper. I saw power and beauty, a sharp mind and an unbreakable will. Only after I showed your little group her true potential did you realize what a treasure the trinket really was._

Even as he watched impassively, Zelgadis fought back his pain enough to try a healing spell. When the white magic failed to close the wound, Xelloss was careful to hide his joy. _Ah, I will never tire of seeing your various looks of shock, my dear colleague. Always so distrustful of the world...when something you actually rely on fails, you seem so helpless in your confusion._

When Zelgadis finally looked up, the seething fury in his eyes was unmistakable. Xelloss met it easily, showing the chimera in a single glance just how little all that hatred meant. _You've been a member of the Order long enough to know better than that, Zelgadis. Throw every negative feeling you have at me; I get a free meal, an entertaining show, and walk away without a scratch._

"You altered the blade…" He muttered more to himself than anyone, slumping back against the boulder.

Resisting the urge to reply with a sharp comment, Xelloss retained his neutral expression. _Of __**course **__I tampered with your precious sword; what quicker method is there to herd your little flock toward its final member?_

"You really shouldn't move, Zelgadis. You _are _injured, after all."

Zel flinched at the false kindness, hands balling into fists. "You assume too much, Xelloss."

"I'm only concerned about your health, you know. Then again, the fact that you can get so angry is proof enough you're going to be fine!"

Even Lina cringed at his upbeat tone. "I bet he will…if only to wring your neck."

Immediately Xelloss turned to look at the sorceress, one eyebrow arching just the slightest bit. "Pardon?"

"Nothing!" Lina was wise enough to hear the unspoken point in that single word. _Brilliant strategy, Lina; taunt the man that tries to protect you. Keep it up and you'll talk your way out of that gift as well. If you're going to be a smart-ass, at least wait until __**after **__you've got the treasure. _"So…we were talking about gifts?"

Satisfied to let the matter drop, Xelloss followed Lina's lead. "Yes we were. I have something rather special for you Lina-"

"Don't you dare-"

_I'm growing tired of these circular arguments. Time to break the pattern…without inflicting more pain, pleasing as the idea is._

Looking past Lina, Xelloss saw the prefect solution running toward them. Making their way through the trees, Gourry and Amelia finally their entrance.

_Some protectors. No wonder I had to deal with Zelgadis myself. As they are now, the two of them together hardly pose a threat to someone with Council training behind him. It seems Luna will get her wish; if I want to guarantee Lina's safety, I'll have to take a more active role in the coming adventure._

"Miss Lina!" Waving wildly, the white mage made a beeline for their little group, Gourry close behind. "Are you okay?"

"Am I-" Lina muttered, shaking her head. "Yes Amelia, I'm fine!" She finished, loudly enough to reach the girl.

Skidding to a halt a few feet away, they were forced to wait while the supposed guide caught her breath. Side-stepping the younger girl, Gourry briefly dropped a hand on Lina's head, patting her gently.

"It's good to see you safe, Lina."

For a moment Lina considered bashing him for treating her like a child, but appreciation for the concern won out over violence. _Besides, I might need that energy to fight Zelgadis again. _"Thank you Gourry."

"Who knew something so dangerous could be so sma-ow!"

Dropping into a crouch, the mercenary rubbed the growing lump on his head.

"Be thankful I didn't hit you with a spell! I've had a long day, and comments like that aren't helping."

Sidling away from the injured Gourry, Amelia opened her mouth to speak, took a look at her ailing friend, swallowed, then tried again.

"M-miss Lina?"

"What is it, Amelia?"

"Um…do you still want me to look after your boo-"

When Amelia started talking, Lina had a sinking feeling what she was about to mention. Though she didn't have a specific reason why, she wasn't ready to tell anyone about Luna's book. _Just mentioning it will draw questions I'm not ready to answer, assuming I can_. _Even worse, Zelgadis is an enemy; I doubt he'd believe my real identity, book or no book. Given the Council's attitude, he'd more than likely try to destroy the thing if it even hints I might really be Lina Inverse._

Then there was Xelloss. To be honest, she didn't think he'd question her the way the others would, but in some ways that was even worse. _I'm certain he knows far more than he's said. If nothing else, it's obvious he's hiding his true agenda. One minute he tries to save me and give me gifts, the next Zelgadis calls him a fellow member of the Order…though whether he's one anymore is probably up for debate at this point. On the other hand, I wouldn't put anything past their members. This could all be some elaborate setup; either they take me down with their assassin, or another member becomes an ally, eventually roping me into joining or betraying my trust down the road._

The entire thing was one big headache…and she still had a white mage to silence.

Before Amelia could finish her thought, Lina was at her side in an instant, her look and posture daring the girl to continue. Once the guide was sufficiently cowed, she started the second part of her plan.

"Amelia! Gourry! What perfect timing!" Suddenly she was all smiles, beaming at the pair like a pair of old friends, welcome after a long absence. Or a couple of suckers just waiting to do her a favor. "You're just the two I need to help me."

"With what?"

Lina didn't miss the hesitation in their voices. _It hasn't even been a full day and they've gotten smart enough to show a bit of suspicion. I'm not sure if I should be pleased at the show of intelligence, or angry at the lack of trust. Meh, favor now…fireball later._

"Xelloss and I need to talk, but someone needs to guard Zelgadis. We wouldn't want the _unjust _fiend to get away, now do we? Besides, he's injured and moving around too much isn't good for him."

"I knew you were a fighter for justice! You even care about his safety!"

"Gah, what did I say about hugs!"

While Lina dealt with Amelia's adoration, Xelloss looked at Zelgadis with open amusement. "Should we add unjust fiend to your list of feared titles?"

"Haven't you done enough for one day?"

"Just showing you I care, Zel."

Soon things dissolved into two separate arguments…both of which Gourry wisely - an unusual state for him - stayed out of.

...

"So…I believe we were discussing gifts?"

_If I ever want Lina to remember me, I just need to hold a gift over her head._ "Indeed we were! And now that certain…_troublesome _parties aren't here to interrupt us…"

With a slight bit of flourish, Xelloss pulled a small box from thin air. If Lina thought anything of the unusual arrival, she had the wisdom to keep it to herself. No sense in risking her gift at the eleventh hour.

Holding out his hand, Xelloss opened the box with his other hand, letting the evening light flash against the dark stones. The entire scene was a bit dramatic; the returning hero, presenting the rare and beautiful gift to the queen - Lina could never wear the same title Amelia once did - at the end of a hard journey. Only Xelloss was about as far from a hero as one could get, while Lina would never be the kind of fainting flower to send others out for her treasures. Gifts were nice, but he knew she loved the journey and danger just as much…especially when it came to rare items. _Thrill of the hunt, Lina…we both live for a stirring chase, a daring game of outwitting our foes. Rather than the hero and queen, we are the hunters they rely on most. Let others have their caged roles; such shackles were never meant for rogues like us._

"Yours, I believe…_Lina_."

In a surprising show of restraint, Lina gingerly removed the talismans from their box, cradling them gently in her hands. Showmanship aside, it was his words that struck the greatest chord. Something about the way he'd said her name felt different.

_Now that I think about it, he did something similar when he gave me the cloak. At the time I just thought he was teasing with that 'fitting you should have it' remark, but now…_

How many had called her Lina Inverse over the years, humoring her out of fear or greed? They knew her reputation, had heard stories of her skill. It was easy to assume she'd taken the name simply to prove a point, or borrow past glories to add to her own.

_Xelloss doesn't give a damn about impressions. He isn't some fearful villager or vengeful mage either; he won't believe a story simply because others do. Amelia and Gourry call me Lina, but it rings with blind belief. Zelgadis curses my name, thinking it some flaunt of power on my part. But Xelloss…_

There was nothing solid to support it, but she had no doubts he used her name because he believed it was hers to use. _I simply __**am **__Lina Inverse, the opinions of anyone else be damned. He knows his own mind and calls me how he chooses._

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, Lina didn't even notice putting on the talismans until the last one clicked into place. Now securely fastened around her wrists, neck, and waist, the odd gems looked as if they naturally belonged on her.

Appearance aside, Lina was experienced enough that she recognized power when she saw it. Unlike the cloak, there was something very ancient about the talismans. _These aren't for decoration. For some reason Xelloss just handed over power…__**old **__power. _

Wrenching her eyes away from the talisman at her waist, she looked up at Xelloss, ready to question the true worth of his not-so-little gift. Upon seeing his face, all questions of ancient magic and powerful artifacts flew from her head.

For his part, Xelloss remained silent while Lina donned his gift. Though he recognized the woman before him as both _his _Lina and another, it was too hard to resist reminiscing. Caught in events of the past, he let his guard down, studying her with a neutral expression at odds with his standard smile.

Worst of all, he opened his eyes.

A sharp intake of breath on Lina's part wrenched Xelloss from his memories, snapping his attention back to the present. Glancing down at Lina, it only took him a moment to realize the cause of her reaction.

_Damn!_

Instantly he composed himself, relaxing rather than hiding behind a smile. Lina would never fall for it anyway, and such a move could ruin any chance at gaining her trust.

_Caught out by mere memories? Maybe it's time I think about turning in my reputation. I'm starting to part with my secrets far too easily…even if this is Lina we're talking about._

Rather than flinging spells at him, Lina stared at him with an odd mix of calm suspicion.

_Then again, this isn't the young Lina of old, the one that struck first and assessed damage later. Older, wiser, and willing to weigh her options in a world that doesn't automatically fear her name - just yet, if things go the way they should - before making her move. _

It gave him all the time he needed to salvage the situation.

"So…a Mazoku then? It certainly explains a few things."

"I can explain, Lina-"

She cut him off with a snort of contempt. "I'm sure you can. Whether I believe it or not - hell, whether I let you finish _explaining _or fry your ass- is another story entirely."

He couldn't help smirking lightly in amusement. "Yes, I'd wondered about the lack of magic flying my way."

Crossing her arms, Lina leaned to one side. "Let's just say you bought a bit of goodwill today." _And with more than just your presents, not that I'd ever tell __**you **__that._ "So Mr. Mazoku, care to explain a few things?"

_Not really, but you have me at a slight disadvantage now, don't you Lina? _"Of course."

Done right, the entire situation could end up being more beneficial than his original plan. Certainly it would be more fun.

_How like Lina to throw a chaotic wrench in the works. Still, she'll never know what a gift surprise can be. Having things always dance to your turn can pale after too long…only Lina seems capable of changing the melody on me._

It was time to spin a few stories.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form!  
_

It took a bit, but finally a new chapter! Apologies for any odd rushing last chapter and this one. I like the slower pacing, but I need to have some sort of plot progression. Hopefully I'll find the right sort of balance. As always, thank you for all comments, corrections, and tips! Enjoy!

* * *

_Keeper's Wake - Chapter 9_

Xelloss was a master at self-restraint; the fact that Amelia still lived and breathed was proof enough. He excelled at patiently laying out plans that could - and had - taken anywhere from days to decades to come to fruition. Such patience was another sign of his strong willpower; very few could stand waiting so long for the reward their work would bring…especially when they could get a lesser reward through quicker - and often messier - methods. Yes, he'd earned his reputation through both word and deed…

…and despite such control, he couldn't resist laughing in Lina's face.

"Out of every color ever thought up by mankind…they gave you _**pink**_!"

After giving the other diners a harsh glare - which quickly inspired them to pay close attention to their various meals - Lina muttered a few choice words.

"I just knew I was going to regret losing that bet…"

Wiping a tear from one eye, Xelloss reined in his laughter. "Obviously the Sorcerer's Guild picks their colors from a hat. There's no other explanation for you getting _that _color for your title!"

Sitting back in her chair, Lina crossed her arms and made a face. "You're starting to enjoy this a little too much, Xelloss. Bet or not, I never said you could laugh at my answer."

Grinning like a child, he couldn't resist needling her a bit more. _After all, there are some perks that come from being the lover._

"Why Lina…could it be that you're _embarrassed_?"

Her resulting glare was sharp enough that he couldn't help envisioning a bloody cut across his cheek. If he pushed her anymore, the restaurant around them would shortly become a pile of burning timber and screaming patrons.

_Which could certainly be fun in its own way. But this is hardly the time for it._

"You're damn right I'm embarrassed! You've seen how people treat me because of my looks; what do you think they do after learning my color title?"

Adopting a neutral look of understanding, on the inside he couldn't help smirking a bit. _I imagine they usually do something foolish and suffer the appropriate level of injury for it._

"I needn't tell you my opinion of such fools…you've seen it in action for some time now."

Grinning a bit, she couldn't resist a light chuckle. "So you have…which is one reason I never want you with me whenever I'm asked to play instructor."

Trying not to dwell on the pleasing image of Lina in her instructor's uniform - though he had much the same interest in seeing her in anything…and nothing - Xelloss contented himself with a darker thought instead.

_One of these days things will change. The Guild has already lost its centralized power; it's only a matter of time before they lose the battle of enforcing their rules. You cannot watch every corrupt mage hoping to teach an outsider, who then in turn teaches another. Who will they turn to when on the verge of destruction?_

..._  
_

_Who knew they would turn to us, or rather, that we would rise to meet them? Just desperate enough to do anything to save themselves from the wolves at their door, willing to bargain with the devil because their strongest members no longer walked the land._

Of course, no alliance was perfect. There were always disagreements over one thing or another, rogue members dissatisfied with their lot or place in things. Stress starts to show, lines start to appear…and _divisions _gradually arise.

Assignment or not, he kept track of such things. True defiance was rare, outright rebellion almost unheard of; the fact that he was often in charge of nipping such things in the bud was just a coincidence.

_Of course. And revealing myself to Lina was nothing more than a simple mistake._

Layers upon layers, so the game went; spirals of motive and action, reason and trickery that all spies learned to use well if they wanted to survive. Compared to the rest of the Order, his favored branch was nebulous at best. Combat specialists like Zelgadis relied on clear-cut orders and a solid chain of command to supply them.

Xelloss only used official channels when boredom prompted him to try something different. That, or when it gave him a chance to…_welcome _some new sheep - er, esteemed member - to the Order. Then again, most of the Mazoku treated the entire thing with a casual interest similar to his own. They had their own way of doing things and always had. Certain things never needed to be said, certain parameters never set. Theirs was a system of power rather than words; brutal in the eyes of their human counterparts, but all the more effective because of it.

Of course, even their side followed a few basic rules…guidelines, really. Two such _suggestions _were particular favorites for Xelloss.

_Sometimes the best misdirection comes from intentionally revealing lesser secrets. _

"You've certainly heard the rumors about the Council having certain…divisions?"

Clearly unimpressed by the meager information, Lina shrugged indifferently. "Of course I have. I don't need to tell you how many unaffiliated mages they've fooled over the years. To be honest, that was probably the whole point. Why bother hunting down every stray, when a few well-placed rumors get the troublemakers to willingly show themselves? They leap out and do something stupid, and instead of some secret faction saving their ass, a few Council lackeys swoop in and take care of them."

Clapping lightly, Xelloss beamed. "Bravo. As expected of Lina Inverse."

Fixing him with an intense stare, it was obvious she was trying to decide just how to take his comment. Cheery mask in place, he'd never tell.

"You better have more of an explanation than that, Xelloss."

_Never waste a lie when the partial truth will do. _

He knew firsthand how vicious a weapon the truth could be. The fact that it could be challenging to use well just made things more interesting. So many try turning lying into an art…but eventually the stories don't match up, and someone starts to notice. Easier to leave things unsaid and let people leap to their own conclusions…be they right or wrong.

"I can't speak for all the rumors, but certain factions do indeed exist-"

Shaking her head, Lina cut him off. "This is where you lead me to believe you and Zelgadis aren't working together, right? He's been assigned to stop me, while your job is protection…or maybe he's out for blood, and you swoop in, play the friend, then convert me after gaining my trust? Sorry to tell you, but they've all been done…repeatedly."

He almost felt a sense of triumph in hearing her say such things. _We've never been the type to put up with clichés, Lina. Neither you nor I have the patience for the mundane, predictably safe methods preferred by most._

"While your examples might make for a decent play, I'm happy to say I have no part in something so trite."

Looking him over, he had the distinct feeling she was judging him. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

With a half-smirk, he nodded in recognition of the compliment. "High praise from a woman known for breaking traditions."

Rather than the grin and proud response he expected, Lina looked thoughtful. Most would never see it, but he'd always noticed such subtle changes.

_Ever since that little trip of hers, things have been different. What exactly did Luna say to her before I interrupted? More and more she reminds me of her old self…but after so long, maybe I'm seeing what I _want_ to see, rather than what's really there._

There was something at once both satisfying and disturbing about the entire thing. As if she were seeing beyond the surface compliment…and actually recognized the hidden meaning. Despite the lifetimes he'd waited for a second chance, the idea that he was about to get his wish felt too sudden.

Worry - he refused to consider the possibility that it might be actual _fear _- was not a welcome emotion in Xelloss' world…and certainly an unexpected intrusion into his plans.

"You seem to be taking all of this remarkably well, Lina."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before a Mazoku showed up. Wouldn't be much of an alliance if only one of the founding races took an interest in me, right?" After a quick shrug, she continued. "Besides, panicking certainly doesn't solve anything."

"_Aaah_!"

The sharp yell cut off their conversation instantly. Without saying a thing, they shared a look that spoke volumes, even as they turned toward the cry.

_Case in point, Amelia._

Obviously bracing herself for a wide range of possible outcomes, Lina took off with a quick levitation spell. A fair connoisseur of screams, yells, and inarticulate sounds of anguish, Xelloss quickly lost interest in the sudden interruption. Whatever had the girl in a panic, it wasn't life-threatening.

_I'm not sure if I should thank her for saving me the trouble of an explanation, or hurt her for cutting my time with Lina so short._

Deciding that either action could wait for another day, he leisurely set off after Lina on foot, fading from view before he'd taken more than a dozen steps.

...

"What's wrong Ameli-_gah_!"

Before her feet even had a chance to touch the ground, a blur of white and black plowed into her, latching onto her waist before knocking her over completely.

_Clearly the ground and I are going to become good friends from now on…_

"_Amelia_…" She started, the sweet tone a warning in itself.

Immediately Amelia let her go, practically teleporting to her feet. "Sorry!"

With an apologetic look, she quickly extended a hand, waiting to help Lina to her feet. Faced with the choice of anger or acceptance, the fiery sorceress swallowed what she'd been about to say. Instead she gave a short nod, reaching out to grab the offered hand.

_Hyperactive and overly-cheerful she may be, but I can't deny her kind heart. Even if she is a bit too enthusiastic at times._

Back on her feet, Lina finally felt ready to tackle the problem at hand.

"What happened, Amelia? I heard you yell-"

Grabbing her hand again, the white mage urgently started tugging her forward. Stumbling forward a few steps, Lina quickly regained her balance and let herself be pulled along. Looking ahead, she quickly spotted Gourry, who was leaning over their odd prisoner in obvious concern. From what little she could see of Zelgadis, it was clear his condition had worsened rather than improved.

"It's Mister Zelgadis! We were watching him like you asked, even talking a bit, when he just slumped over and passed out. I tried a healing spell on him right away - several even - but nothing's helping! What should we do, Miss Lina? Even if he is a villain, we can't let him die like this!"

"Oh, I doubt he'll die."

Finally reaching the others, Lina wasn't the least bit surprised to find Xelloss already there, casually standing beside the unconscious form of Zelgadis.

Suddenly she wished their earlier conversation had lasted a bit longer. After all, he still owed her an explanation, not that she was likely to get one anytime soon, if ever.

_He knows far more than he's letting on; it will take more than a few stolen minutes to reveal even a handful of his secrets…and that's assuming he's willing to cooperate. I have a feeling he values information more than he did those gifts. _

She didn't want to think about the reason _why _he'd given her those gifts. Or if giving them had any special meaning, good or bad. Better to deal with one thing at a time…and right now that was a problem named Zelgadis.

Oblivious to her thoughts - or at least she hoped so - Xelloss continued staring down at Zelgadis. She couldn't quite identify the look on his face, but for some reason she had a feeling it was better _(or perhaps safer?) _that way.

_I don't even want to imagine Amelia's reaction when she finds out the truth about Xelloss. I have enough to deal with right now; better not to tell the child of justice about the Mazoku a few feet away._

Setting that train of thought aside for the time being, she forced herself to focus on their injured prisoner instead. "We've already tried regular white magic." After a look from both Amelia and Xelloss, Lina chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Okay, Amelia and Zel tried white magic."

Using his staff for balance, Xelloss leaned over Zelgadis, briefly placing a hand against his forehead. After a small 'ah' - as if he'd learned something useful from the simple gesture - he focused on Amelia, favoring her with a cheery smile at odds with his nature.

"Don't worry, Miss Amelia; Zelgadis is far stronger than the average man. He'll be alright, provided we find a healer soon."

Giving him a piercing look, Lina marveled at his nonchalant attitude. Maybe the two really _were _working for different goals. Just how much, or little, did Xelloss care for the safety of his fellow Order member? She'd learned early on how harsh the Council could be, but often it went that the higher the rank, the more ruthless the member.

Coughing lightly, she quickly moved back to the issue at hand. "Anyway, unless someone knows of a better healer…or maybe there's a temple somewhere around here?" She turned questioning eyes on her so-called guide.

Fidgeting slightly at the intense stare, Amelia paled. "Umm…I thought there was a story about something…what was it?"

"Amelia, you are the worst guide!"

"But there isn't anything like that in the areas I know about!" She wailed, flailing her arms a bit. "I'm sorry!"

Just when it looked like Lina was about to snap, Gourry finally stood up, raising his hand a bit.

"What about that priestess with the wonderful food?"

All three of them turned, fixing Gourry with identical looks of surprise. Lina was the first to get over the shock and quickly made her way over to him.

"What priestess? Where are they?"

Gourry retreated a few steps in the face of Lina's sudden intensity. "Uh…"

Looming over him - a talent Lina was known for, despite her sma…no, _petite _(yet _beautiful_) stature - she fixed Gourry with one of her more deadly looks. Swallowing nervously, he quickly rummaged around in his bag, eventually pulling out a familiar map.

"Don't worry, I wrote it down!"

Snatching the map from his hand, Lina unrolled it with a care at odds with her retrieval method. The faded parchment looked more tattered than ever, and quite likely to fall apart in her hands if a stiff breeze arose.

_Well, this ought to be good. Now to find this mysterious cooking priestess of his…_

Scanning the map, she started at a familiar trio of red circles and moved outward, skimming over a host of odd markings and colors depicting various points of interest. All-in-all, the entire thing looked more like a child's drawing pad than a map. On the other hand, it certainly made finding things quick and easy; it was hard to miss all those bright slashes against such a worn background.

Eventually she stopped at a series of yellow squiggles that - upon closer inspection - turned out to be a list of words.

"Soup, stew, roast…" Blinking in confusion, she looked up at Gourry. "What is this?"

Smiling brightly, Gourry moved around until he could see the map, then pointed at the list. "That's her! She asked me to think about what I want to eat next time I visit., so I wrote it down. This way I'll remember!"

Before Lina could think up a suitable response, her stomach grumbled loudly. Rolling up the map, she nodded to herself in sudden decision.

"Okay, that settles it! Let's go find this cooking healer of Gourry's; Zel can get his spell, and we can get a good meal!"

Gourry immediately seconded her choice with a cheer, and Amelia joined in soon after. Taking a step back, Xelloss merely looked down at the oblivious Zelgadis, a thin smirk on his face.

"How fortunate for you, Zelgadis. Your life will be saved…all because the priestess kept her cooking skills this time around." He murmured, amused at the thought.

Satisfied the others weren't paying any attention to him - no surprise, where food was concerned - Xelloss faded from view, a pleased look on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form!  
_

After quite the absence, a new chapter! I'm very sorry for the extreme delay...hopefully that won't happen again. In addition to the new chapter, I went back and tweaked the older chapters. (Some formatting vanished, and the lack of breaks made things a mess.) As always, thank you for all comments, corrections, and tips! All of it definitely makes my day...and prods me to work faster. (hehe) Enjoy!

* * *

_Keeper's Wake - Chapter 10_

"Dreams and riddles…always dreams and riddles." Lina muttered to herself, closing her new book with an audible snap.

_Ah, but you'd think I'd be used to that by now. How many treasures are hidden behind those same veils?_

Flipping the book over, Lina stared at the deep red cover as if it were to blame. Not that the author was completely blameless; so far, _The Collected Tales of the Great Mage-Knight_ - a title proudly displayed in overly-fancy gold script - spouted more flowery phrases than any book had a right to. Even so, she'd forced herself to at least skim the various tales, rumors, and accounts in the book…enough that she wondered how the originals had sounded, before that would-be poet had mangled them so. _ At least Luna spared me in her earlier reading. If I ever get the chance, I'll have to thank her for that._

But it was the last chapter - if it could be called that - that really mattered. Hand-written into a few blank pages hidden at the end of the book, this new author had truly cared for Lina. Where the rest of the book focused on the grand tales known by peasant and king alike, the new author talked about the woman behind the myth.

And in a world where everyone had a theory about just what eventually happened to the great and powerful Lina Inverse, these few pages talked as if the writer had actually been there. Better still, they left her truly believing they _had_.

_- She's already gone. I'm certain **he** took her, not that the others would believe me if I told them. In the end we only found a few of her things; everything else was lost in the destruction. We still don't know what really happened…probably never will. -_

_- It's getting harder to hide my feelings from them. Logically I know there was nothing we could have done to change things…not when Lina went out of her way to protect us…but that doesn't help. I __**know **__I should have been there for her; could have, if I'd only stopped and faced the truth. I won't say _he _was right, but I'm starting to understand why he might choose to hide her. -_

But it was the last bit, so faded she almost missed it, that really convinced her.

_- It's only been a few days, but already I've heard whispers that maybe it's for the best. We've all changed since the old days…drifted apart and pulled together in new ways. I have my doubts, of course, but I also know better than to voice them. Better some happiness than none, right? Haven't we earned that? - _

_- Maybe we…__**I**__…don't deserve to know the truth. No wonder he's decided we don't deserve her. I still hate him, still hate what was done both before and after, but… -_

It felt like a great secret; dark doubts scribbled on a few bits of paper, the slight char on one corner testament to the original fate meant for those doubts. Yet someone had spared them…and then hidden them in plain sight, secreted away in a book most would never dare read beyond the first few pages, if at all.

_Someone thought this out…and Luna, no, my __**sister**__, recognized its true value. And now she's shared the secret with me._

Instinct told her that wasn't the end of it. It was important, she didn't doubt that…but it wasn't the note Luna wanted her to find. No, the book had another secret for her, something valuable enough that it was hidden from any casual readers.

It almost felt like a test. Despite Luna's words, what proof did she really have that she _was_ Lina Inverse? Ah, but hadn't Xelloss implied the same…even if he hadn't said it outright? Instinct was one thing, but having two people support that gut feeling…

_So is this where I start proving myself? _

No, that wasn't quite right. Rather, it felt like reclaiming something she'd lost. Until she was ready, she wouldn't have the skill or smarts to find what was right in front of her.

_As if I'd ever let someone else decide anything I can or can't do. If…no, I _**am **_Lina Inverse…and it's about time I started acting like it!_

"Miss Lina?"

At the sound of her name, Lina responded immediately, head snapping up and eyes locking on the person brave enough to disturb her in the middle of the night. Expecting to find an overly-energetic Amelia come to pester her with questions, she was surprised to find a priestess standing in her doorway. From the look on her face, it was obvious the girl had hesitated before calling out; poised as she was, the healer looked ready to bolt at the slightest sign of anger from Lina.

"I-I know you asked not to be disturbed, but-"

Taking pity on the woman, Lina waved her inside. _I swear she's the only priestess that's said more than two words to us the entire time we've been here. _

And Gourry had definitely been right; the woman could certainly cook.

"That was more for the others-" Pausing, Lina tried to remember if she'd ever heard the priestess' actual name. The few healers that still lived in the temple didn't talk much, and they certainly tried to avoid Lina's little group. _And Gourry remembered her cooking instead of her name…not that I'm really surprised._

"Sylphiel." She supplied, moving further into the room.

Offering a nod of thanks, Lina continued. "That was really meant for the others, Sylphiel…especially Amelia. It's rather hard to read around someone so…"

"Energetic?" The healer offered with a smile.

"I was going to say annoying, but that works too."

Too polite to laugh, the comment still managed to scare a smile out of the woman. On the plus side, she was finally shedding some of her shyness…a definite plus in Lina's opinion.

Sensing that whatever had brought Sylphiel to her room would take some time, Lina slipped the book into a cloak pocket for later study. _Not every mystery can be solved in a day…_

"Your friend is asking to see you."

Startled from her thoughts, Lina fixed the healer with a questioning look. "Amelia and Gourry have already turned in for the night. Xelloss-"

_Xelloss gave us some cheap excuse about visiting a friend nearby. It's been two days now; I'm starting to wonder if he couldn't stand seeing his colleague healed. Not that I'd want to be around if I were in his shoes; Zelgadis was angry enough before…who knows what he'll do now._

Either way, she intended to get a few answers out of her would-be assassin first.

"No, it's the man you brought in. He's been asking to talk to you for some time now, Miss Lina." Though she didn't say it, something told Lina Zel had done more than politely ask.

_Just great…is he threatening priestesses now? _Not that she'd put it past him, but these healers were hardly the bravest souls either. All he'd have to do is _look_ at someone wrong, and they'd see danger.

Lina was on her feet before she'd really decided what to do. She still had no idea what would happen - she tried not to make a habit of talking to people that wanted her dead - but something told her she couldn't refuse him.

"Thanks, Sylphiel. I'll take care of it."

...

Zelgadis was waiting for her in a quiet room of his own, dressed and looking more than ready to leave. The healers had ordered him to rest, but she knew firsthand how hard it could be to listen, especially when you felt too good to sleep, but weren't quite back to your old self. While Zel looked healthy enough, that didn't mean he was ready to resume their fight just yet.

"Well, you're looking better."

Even though she was across the room, Lina could almost feel the heat in Zel's gaze. _Still angry I see…_

"No thanks to Xelloss."

Looking away suddenly, Lina could almost swear he was sulking a bit.

_Such cold surety before…either he's a good actor, or he doesn't handle failure well. Could there actually be a Council mage that takes pride in his work, not his rank? Seems this is a day for surprises._

Deciding it was safe enough to enter the room, Lina gingerly settled in the room's sole chair; close enough that it showed a bit of trust, far enough that it proved she wasn't a fool.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. I know the Alliance is harsh, but generally they don't attack their own without good reason…especially in the middle of an assignment. Seeing as you aren't an idiot, or incompetent, why 'turn traitor', as you put it? Though you could be a threat…" Trailing off, Lina frowned.

_But Xelloss never seemed threatened. If anything, it felt like he was toying with Zelgadis. Certainly he could have pressed his advantage and killed him, if that was the point. No, there's more to this…something only Xelloss knows._

"Seeing as how you brought me to be healed, I suppose you deserve a real answer for once."

Annoyed by his obvious reluctance, Lina decided she'd had enough of this dancing around business.

"Damn right I do! You show up out of the blue, attack me when my back is turned, then I see that you're healed when I'd probably have been better off leaving you out there! I think we're past the point when you get to play the 'I belong to the powerful and secretive order' card!"

_And if that doesn't get you talking, someone might be needing Sylphiel to heal him a second time._

"I was supposed to eliminate you, though I suppose they'd welcome you if you joined the Council." Shaking his head, it was obvious how likely he thought the latter was. "But the point is _I_ was supposed to deal with you, not Xelloss. From the start he's been an unwelcome addition; I thought him an annoyance at first, but clearly he has other plans."

"Hardly your best friend then."

When he turned to glare at her, she cut him off. "I'm allowed a bit of amusement, Zelgadis. Given our own relationship, I enjoy seeing you put in a similar position. If it helps, you seem to have a similar knack for survival."

_And there's the rub. I was saved by a magical gift…courtesy of Xelloss. Zelgadis was spared a killing strike…by Xelloss. Just what does Mister Mazoku plan for us?_

Following a similar train of thought, Zelgadis finally caught her eye. "He's toying with us both. I know for a fact he's capable of more than he's shown…and it's not in his nature to spare someone, let alone protect them."

While Lina thought that over, Zelgadis watched her with hidden curiosity. How quickly this one woman had turned a seemingly-easy assignment on its ear. He hadn't killed her, hadn't converted her…now an ally - questionable as the term was when applied to Xelloss - had turned on him, while his enemy had saved him!

Then there were those odd flashes, not quite memories, more than instinct or emotion…at first he'd blamed Xelloss, but more and more they seemed connected to Lina and her friends. All of felt like a puzzle, but he'd only found a handful of pieces.

_Can I really walk away before finding the rest? If I complete my job, do I destroy the puzzle completely?_

Zelgadis had never been a fan of mysteries. His was a life built on knowledge and skill, all carefully controlled; the more he knew, the better he could handle anything thrown at him. Could he really end things, knowing he would never find answers?

"So…what now?"

For a single instant Zelgadis wondered if Lina had read his mind, but he just as quickly dismissed the idea. Had it really been so long since he'd met someone like himself? Lina was simply cautious; in her shoes, he'd have been wondering the same thing.

"I wasn't about to jump up and start casting spells, if that's what you mean." Managing a ghost of a smile, he watched her openly. Her reaction would tell him much…and help decide his immediate plans.

After a hearty laugh, Lina turned serious on him. She took a long look at him, and he couldn't mistake the judgment in that crimson gaze.

"You wouldn't fight here anyway." The way she spoke, the words became simple fact.

"Wouldn't I?"

She shrugged then, dismissing what little anger he'd managed at her assumption. "No, you wouldn't."

He could have seen it as a challenge…but he knew she sharper than that. She'd seen something, and he would play the game until she felt like telling him.

"I don't suppose you care to elaborate, do you?"

Rather than grinning in victory, Lina only gave him a knowing smile, as if they were sharing a secret.

"You might be a lot of things, Zelgadis, but cruel - especially pointlessly so - isn't one of them." When he looked ready to interrupt, she waved him off. "I haven't known you long, but I do pay attention…and I've talked a bit with Gourry and Amelia. No, you wouldn't fight here Zel…you're drive me outside if possible first. You might be an assassin after my head, but you'll handle things your own way, and pointlessly slaughtering bystanders isn't your style. You aren't a thug, you're a _professional_…and you have standards, good ones."

Dropping his head, Zelgadis couldn't resist a light chuckle. "So do you. Inverse or not, you won't be caught hiding behind others; you'll fight your own battles, carry your own weight. You'll never give up…especially if someone's depending on you. You never abandon your friends, Lina…even when we deserve it."

They both looked up at once after that, eyes wide from the shock. Lina found her voice first, her gaze boring into him as if sheer will would make her understand.

"What.. what did you say?"

But rather than answering her question, Zel's eyes narrowed, his look suddenly dark and distant.

"Muddy the waters all you want…I still plan to deal with you. But for now…for now I suggest you leave. You aren't welcome here."

From the doorway, a pair of amethyst eyes opened to mere slits. Something like hatred smoldered in them, taking up the gauntlet Zelgadis had so easily thrown.

_And just who is doing the threatening, Zelgadis? The colleague betrayed, the assassin foiled? I care little if you threaten me; we've always been playing that game, Lina the prize you could never win. But if you threaten her…ah, then you've started a new challenge, haven't you? More than a game…with consequences far more deadly._

Against his will, another theory intruded on his thoughts. _Or have you come so far already, that old roles will be renewed? Is it the would-be protector speaking?_

Caught between them, Lina was just noticing the line of Zel's stare. By the time she turned enough to see the doorway, Xelloss' presence was nothing but a memory.

_Careful Zelgadis…you wouldn't want to lose the game before it starts, would you? If you drive her away so soon, you make this far too easy. _

And a hollow victory was never as sweet.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form!  
_

After a long absence, a new chapter! On the up side, that won't be happening with the next chapter. (Already planned, started, and time-blocked!) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Keeper's Wake - Chapter 11_

"Your mask is slipping."

Letting him sweep her into another turn, Lina held her tongue, her expression answer enough. A raised eyebrow, a knowing smile…more than sufficient for the time being. The old Lina - the _young _Lina, he would say - could never have stayed that silent.

Time changed what adversity could not; where once a tempest had raged, experience had honed that strength. Now she _struck_, a bolt of lightning that burned hotter than all the wildfires in the world. She chose her moments, considered her targets…and her power was all the stronger from such focus.

_Some blame me for that. _

He was the corrupting influence, twisting their open book into a secretive tome. Were they really so blind, missing the sharp mind behind the magic? It took more than brute strength to survive the kind of things she had…and it certainly took more than simple power to capture _his _attention.

Pulling her close for the final spin, he knew then what others could never imagine. While disapproving eyes focused on the seeming snake in their midst, in truth it was _she _that had corrupted _him_.

_Just exactly what that means is still a mystery though…even to me. _

Still, she _was _changing him, that he knew for certain. Oh, he would never be kind, certainly never be _good_, but those were claims unsuited for either of them. Even now, after all she'd done for them, for every cry of 'hero' another shouted 'villain'. The people saw what they wanted, but it was that mix of fear and respect that gave her what little freedom she had.

_So many chains tying her down, pulling her this way and that. We needn't add hordes of people seeking a hero to save them from themselves…or fools wanting a stronger power to rally behind, their only goals blind destruction and short-term gain._

"Oh? And just what secrets have you learned from my brief lapse?"

Already the waltz had ended, the music replaced by the sound of movement. As musicians made way for the next group, dancers drifted across the polished marble floor, seeking either to join or escape the next song. Others took advantage of the brief lull to strike up conversations, sample the cuisine, or guide their sweethearts to more secluded spots.

In an artful parody of the frail women around her, Lina raised one hand, seeking an escort she in no way needed. Matching the amusement dancing in her eyes, Xelloss gave a single bow before moving forward, taking the offered hand in his own.

When they'd first agreed to attend Amelia's celebration, she'd made their entire group promise to dress appropriately. Now, feeling Lina's bare fingers slide between his own, cradling that tiny spark of warmth and life, he almost found himself thanking the princess. It was such a small thing, touch…but given how rare it was for either of them, especially without even the least of their defenses, something as simple as an absent glove could instead become a moment of intimacy.

_The challenge lies in making certain these hands feel no touch besides my own…_

Certain that none were within hearing - few enough dared to look at them, let alone approach - Xelloss replied directly.

"That you hate these fools as much as I do. Empty words, meaningless gestures…is there no one in this kingdom above such pandering theatrics?"

Still cradling her hand in his own, Xelloss led her away from the main dance floor, escorting her with a grace and surety those around them could only envy. When others fell back he ignored them; when other ladies were hastily escorted elsewhere, Lina only smiled all the more. Shooting him a glance, he could practically hear the thought she would never give voice.

_Do they even understand? Or is it easier to play their roles and ignore the truth beneath such illusions? _

Just what was it that set them so apart? The lifestyle of an adventurer was all well and good in their royal family after all. Even Gourry and Sylphiel bore no more than a second glance; the stray thought that something was off, but they couldn't quite put their finger on the reason why.

_Ah, but we choose to embrace our wildness. Where half our group plays at being heroes and protectors, the others truly live it. _Both Xelloss and Zelgadis would kill without a second thought if it were necessary, and Lina herself had refused to shy away from tasks that would have sent a lesser soul running for their lives.

Lina would never be the frail court flower. Let others depend on fine silks and lace in place of armor. If they dowsed themselves in flowery concoctions, her perfume would forever be the coppery tang of blood and battle.

_They don't fear the grand stories and deadly reputations. Instead they give way to the reality walking among them. We do what they cannot, go places they can only dream of. All they have are petty words and worthless charades…while we wield powers forever beyond them. Just when do the nightmares start following them into the daylight?_

"Fear or false flattery…hardly much of a choice." She muttered.

Letting his smile fade, she realized he'd chosen to drop his own mask for that single moment. "Or a thank you."

_And how long before that fear, that scorn, earns them payment in kind? _

_...  
_

"In the last days of a dying town, Chaos arrived on our doorstep. It walked our streets like a herald of destiny, a final sign of our looming fate…" He muttered in a bored tone.

Sliding a thin piece of wood between two pieces of paper, Xelloss turned the page with a frown. It was always the same with these stories. Never did the writers tell what simply _was_; instead every event became a tale to be told, the next story grand enough to earn them the fame or wealth they craved. No thought was given to the actors in their little play, the people that, were the situation different, would never willingly sit back and let themselves become puppets.

_I should know. If they were really so easy to control, I'd never have been sent. Who needs a master to manipulate the weak?_

"When it was all over, no one could agree on the Herald herself. Some said she burned with unholy fire, a demon in human skin that fed on the destruction with a smile. Others claimed she was a spirit of mischief, a tiny woman that delighted in tricking and teasing any human that crossed her path. Still others marked her a gluttonous harpy, spewing threats and curses at even the smallest slight against her."

Not for the first time, Xelloss seriously considered destroying the book. The further he read, the less likely it seemed that he'd find anything useful within its pages. Already he'd endured a dozen stories, all of them the same predictable tripe he'd seen countless times before. He knew firsthand how blind people could be, but they seemed to surpass even that when it came to remembering Lina.

"I'm starting to wonder if this thing was worth so much trouble…"

That was a lie, of course. The book belonged to Luna, after all, and that alone meant it was worth something. If Lina had an eye for treasure, then it was a reflection of her sister's eye for value. The fact that she'd held onto the thing for so long only reinforced his opinion.

_But then she suddenly passes it on to Lina. Then tells me of all people that she's done so. There's another game afoot here, and I refuse to let it recklessly interfere with my own._

As painful as it was turning out to be, he still intended to read the entirety of Lina's new gift, preferably finding all its little secrets before she did. Insipid as the tales had been so far, he was too experienced to believe that was all there was. No, he knew a façade when he saw one…and Luna was crafty enough in her own way. If the thing only held only one trick up its sleeve, he'd be severely disappointed.

Not that she hadn't sprung such a trick on him already. All information came at a price, and Luna was a shrewd woman. That was one reason she and his Master had the kind of love/hate relationship they did. Even if you stood on opposite sides, striving to carry out your own plans while foiling those of your opponent, you could still respect your enemy. To find an equal…you don't casually destroy such a rare find.

So they were old friends of a sort; harsh rivals in most things, clear enemies on the battlefield…yet willing to share stories over a glass of wine and a good meal. They were high-class professionals, and with that came a certain level of civility and structure.

He was a different story, of course. The grey area in their little balance, he was tied to both sides, often serving as a neutral party of sorts when necessary. But business was still business; nothing was ever truly free in their world, less so when it involved Lina Inverse.

_She had me at a disadvantage and refused to waste such a golden opportunity. I would've done the same in her place…worse, perhaps._

In a way, he was more surprised that she'd only asked for a single promise. But he'd been preoccupied with chasing Lina…how easy to overlook the trap behind such a token payment.

'_I promise not to touch the book." Hah, I should've known then. The promise was so trivial…it __**had **__to be more trouble than it seemed._

"Still, I never promised I wouldn't _read _it."

Already he'd invested the better part of two days into a plan to separate Lina from her new treasure…or rather, treasures. Were it anyone else, he'd have gotten his hands on the cloak - and more importantly, the book it concealed - in mere minutes, certainly hours at most. But Lina and treasure had a long history; trying to part one from the other, without money to pave the way, was a battle even he had rarely won.

Every problem had a solution though. A bit of arranging here, a little borrowing there…tamper with the music enough and anyone will dance to your tune. Once Lina was safely distracted, he'd wasted no time seizing his opportunity. If his success felt a bit anticlimactic, then so be it. Sometimes success was paid for in disappointment.

Even the decision of just where to _read _her book had taken mere moments. Vanishing entirely would have meant sacrificing the meager trust he'd managed to gain. Find somewhere too remote or private and it would amount to much the same thing. No, he'd needed balance; somewhere out of the way, far from too-curious eyes, yet still public enough that Lina herself could have left her things there. Hadn't recent days been rather stressful? How easy to forget with so much going on…

_Show a concerned face, worry a bit about someone damaging my gift…she isn't her old self just yet. Some lessons have yet to be learned._

In the end he'd chosen the temple's old library. More of a storage area for ancient books, the room boasted two old tables and a handful of chairs, with lighting that hardly encouraged long stays. Compared to the comfy fireplace and ample reading areas in the temple's new library, this was a room for those seeking solitude. Since their group's arrival, only Lina had really bothered with the place…and in return it had discouraged visits from Amelia and Gourry.

_Rather handy when you have a secret book to read, eh Lina?_

Approaching footsteps echoed in the hallway, but rather than passing by like many others that same day, they stopped. When the door opened further - _I could swear I closed that _- Xelloss ignored the arrival, instead turning another page. As long as it wasn't Lina, he could care less who was intruding.

"Why are you reading like that?"

Glancing up, Xelloss greeted Gourry with a friendly smile he in no way felt. Just his luck that the man would choose this one time to enter a room he generally ignored. That he was paying enough attention to be curious was another bad sign. _Dinner must have ended early…_

Staring at the lacquered wooden letter opener in his hand, Xelloss carefully discarded several unsuitable replies. '_I promised not to touch this book, but it's too important not to read. Because of several other limiting factors, I've been reduced to using rather crude methods of getting to said book…including turning the pages by manipulating an object that might as well be called a glorified stick in this situation.' _

As little as he valued the swordsman's feelings, it was never as fun taunting someone who couldn't even grasp the game being played.

Finally he settled on an appropriate answer, knowing the man would never understand, even if he knew the truth.

"I like a challenge."

...

"The spell was cast. In the blink of an eye half our town was destroyed, reduced to smoking rubble by a single woman. When the dust cleared we could hear some crowing at the victory, but I was not one of them. When so much is lost, when the payment is so high to be rid of a single foe…can we really say we _won_?"

"Damned fool."

Violently turning another page, Xelloss didn't even have the satisfaction of seeing Gourry wince. Instead the swordsman had his usual look of confusion slapped across his face, some thought obviously grinding its way to completion.

_How many stories does that make now? I thought he'd leave after I read the first, but he stayed, happily pulling up a chair and waiting for the next tale. _Though perhaps it was for the best. As long as Gourry was there listening, he wasn't off wandering around. _I'd rather he didn't run into Lina and start mentioning her wonderful storybook._

"I dunno, Xellos… Lina sounds dangerous. All these stories keep talking about how she destroys everything."

Much as he wanted to argue, the fool had a point, albeit a small one. The stories did paint Lina in a certain…_destructive _light. While he had to concede there was a ring of truth to the reputation, the tales were quick to ignore _why _such destruction was needed.

"Sometimes such things are necessary. Life is harsh, the world is cruel…easier to close your eyes and hope the monsters go away, but she couldn't. Lina knew everything had a price…and the bigger the problem, the higher the cost to be rid of it."

Showing a surprising amount of intelligence, Gourry's eyes held interest, rather than a glazed look of incomprehension. _Maybe time has changed all of them a little bit, _Xelloss mused.

"But she still ruined all those places…hurt all those people…" Gourry started, eventually trailing off in doubt.

"Haven't you fought bandits yourself?" Xelloss was quick to challenge. If no one else would defend his Lina, _he _certainly would! "Would you refuse to slay someone dangerous because things might get messy? You know combat isn't so cut and dry!"

When his words failed to reach the man, he tried another approach. "She was the only one willing…the only one _capable _of fighting the kind of enemies she faced. If one town had to fall in order to save five, even ten others…so be it. She did more than anyone else, paid the prices others were unwilling to pay. They can demonize her after the fact, but without that _villain _fighting for them, no one would have been _alive _to write those tales!"

It was so unlike him, defending a ghost. Lina didn't need a champion; her actions could be judged by results, her true self remembered by those worthy enough. What did it matter what such mortal sheep thought of her? Did it matter what the specks of sand thought about the moon? It was simply their role to exist; to be washed away by the sea, or spared by the tide. Let them curse the moon…they might as well curse the fickle whims of fate for all the good it did.

_Besides, __my words are wasted on Gourry. He couldn't see the truth when it walked at his side. Why should the new fool care for distorted echoes of the past?_

The sound of slow clapping preempted whatever the swordsman might have said. Both men started at the sudden sound, each looking up in time to see Lina wander into the room.

"Very few ever spoke up for the so-called enemy of all who lived. Even her friends tempered their compliments with harsher truths. Yet you - someone who by their very nature should hold nothing but indifference at best, or hatred at worst, for her - you would defend the dead?"

Gathering all his dignity, Xelloss slowly rose to his feet, looking Lina straight in the eye.

"I defend Lina Inverse." He clarified. '_I defend you_' went unsaid, but he was certain she would hear the truth anyway.

It was at that moment that he realized Lina really _had _changed. He'd noticed the shift before; given the amount of attention he paid her, it would have been shameful not to. _Ever since her time with Luna, this Lina has been changing into the old…or should I say, she's been stepping into her own shoes? _A break had been healed before his eyes…a soul forged anew in old fires, the lost role reclaimed and given fresh purpose.

"Well, _defender_…care to explain why you've stolen my things?" Eyes flashing, Lina made it clear that his state of well-being would depend on the answer.

"Stolen? My dear, if I had really stolen your things - one of which I _gave _you myself, need I remind you - believe me when I say you never would have found them again."

Throwing her hands in the air, Lina let out a sigh of exasperation. "Oh, I believe you all right…" She finally muttered, shaking her head.

Before Xelloss could answer in kind, Gourry interrupted their exchange. "Hey Lina!"

As one, both mages turned on the man at once, though it was Lina that answered. "What is it Gourry! Can't you see I'm a little busy?" She snapped.

After a fearful swallow, Gourry found his voice again. "Did you know people have been making up stories about you?"

As evidence, he grabbed the open book and slid it across the table toward her, flipping several pages in the process. When they finally settled down again, Lina found herself looking not at a story, but rather a faded map spread across two pages.

"Gourry, this is a map…"

As she heard her own words, Lina took a closer look at the book. _I've looked at this damn book several times already…even managed to read it cover to cover twice. In all those times, not once did I see a map anywhere in the book!_

She'd expected a second secret, but was that really it? Just how many things could one book hide? More importantly, could she find them all?

Leaning over the table, Gourry's eyes widened. "Wow, I didn't know they had pictures too!"

_Even Gourry isn't so dim that he wouldn't know a map when he saw it…_ Leaning closer, Lina's heart sank a bit when she got a better look at the map.

It really did look like a picture…or did after someone had decided to draw all over the actual map. Entire countries had been colored it, while others had childish doodles of monsters and castles drawn over land and sea alike. Most of the text was unreadable, hidden as it was by bright depictions of things that looked straight out of the very stories the book contained.

"Is that…me?" Lina finally asked, pointing at a stick figure with long red hair. It was wearing an outfit strikingly similar to her own, throwing some kind of doodle-version of a spell. A short distance away, a giant, ugly, reddish-brown _thing _- monster certainly seemed appropriate - roared at her. Another doodle then showed the monster dead, complete with x's for eyes, while the sorceress stood nearby, cheering. Though why her hair went from red to white, only the child who drew it could say.

"Y'know, this reminds me of a story my grandpa told me. He and my aunt used to draw all over some old books they'd found in their house. I guess all kids like coloring on things they shouldn't!"

When Gourry started to laugh, Lina bonked him on the head. "Things like that drive me crazy! Do you know how many times I've tried to learn a spell, only to find out someone drew on it, tore pages out of the book, or dropped the whole thing in water, smearing the ink?"

"Sorry, Lina…"

With Gourry properly chastened, Lina realized there was one person that hadn't spoken in a while. Not since their latest discovery, in fact.

Glancing over, she wasn't surprised to find him looking over the map as well. What did surprise her was look on his face. His mouth was drawn in a thin line, and even with his eyes closed, she could still sense the intensity in his gaze.

"Xelloss?"

...

"_It shouldn't be forgotten…"_

_Concerned eyes said what words could not, a history of pain reflected in brimming tears._

"_Would you really let it all be forgotten, just to sooth your hurt pride?"_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form!  
_

Woo, made my deadline! I want to give a big thanks to kitsplut for the wonderful comment that made my day. _(And got me working!) _As always, C and C is welcome! Hope you enjoy

* * *

_Keeper's Wake - Chapter 12_

"Xelloss…please come in."

With an empty nod of thanks, Xelloss stepped past the woman and entered her house. Even before taking in the changed home around him, he began reflecting on similar changes in Sylphiel herself.

_Just when did the timid priestess gain the courage to use my name plainly? Ah, but then how much of that bravery is still illusion? _

The strong mother, willing to show courage and - if he had been so inclined - defend her children from the monster in their midst. She could use his name now that the threat he posed had become so remote, but her heart still clenched in fear when he stood too close.

_Perhaps I should have ignored her little invitation after all._

Truth be told, such niceties tired him these days. Once they had simply been part of his job; humans generally loved their interactions, so he would use their verbal screens against them. Where better to hide bitter truths than behind kind words? But eventually those lies took on a ring of truth…Lina saw to that, even if she hadn't intended to.

Now she was gone…and things had changed.

As Sylphiel herded him into the kitchen, Xelloss almost laughed at the picture they presented. Would that some could see him now. The feared general-priest of Zelas, the once-lover of the dreaded Lina Inverse…casually sitting at a cozy kitchen table, a plate of cookies to one side, a cup of tea to the other. Where was the powerful Mazoku now?

Refusing to take a seat herself, Sylphiel instead shed some of her nervous energy by puttering about the kitchen, tending food that obviously didn't need so intimate a touch.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I figured a light snack might be safest…" As if hearing herself for the first time, the woman paused. "Oh! Though you don't eat like we do, now do you?"

Taking pity on the woman - a reaction he still blamed Lina for, even after so many years - Xelloss waved off both the concern and as-yet unsaid apology.

"Don't trouble yourself on my behalf. Though I do believe you asked me here for more than lunch, yes?"

Finally taking a seat, Sylphiel obviously steeled herself, then looked directly at him for the first time since he'd arrived.

"I found something I think you should have."

.

"I didn't even realize we had it, until I caught one of the children playing with it." Sylphiel said, pulling a tied scroll from a shelf. Unrolling the paper, she winced a bit at the large blotches of color. "I'm afraid a few sections have been colored in…but otherwise it seems fine."

His eyes slid past the new additions, fixing on one point that bore no colors, no lines. Never would text label one special location, a private monument to one that no other deserved to remember.

"I don't want it." He said simply, turning away from their history laid bare.

"But-"

Unbidden, old thoughts crossed his mind for the first time in years…and old wounds were savagely reopened. He sidestepped Sylphiel's clumsy attempt at comfort, the outreached hand falling dully to her side.

_As if the past were so easy to color over. Ah, but perhaps it is, if the others are to be believed._

They would remember what they wished. Anything else could be changed with time, chipped away until it fit the mold they so desired.

"It shouldn't be forgotten…" She started.

How like Sylphiel. Where the others had drifted away, wallowing in their pretend happiness, believing that if they said it enough, they really could be content with their new lives…against all odds, the one that truly _was _happy continued to try drawing them back. There was no malice behind it; she simply believed it was best. You couldn't move forward if you refused to face the things holding you back. Running solved nothing.

_If it were anyone else, I would swear she enjoys twisting the knife in what passes for my heart._

He turned on her with a thousand insults in mind, but finally said nothing. It was _she _that silenced _him_, her reaction briefly snuffing out the fires of anger that still burned.

Concerned eyes said what words could not, a history of pain reflected in brimming tears. But just when he started to feel himself swaying, she ruined it with a single sentence. "Would you really let it all be forgotten, just to sooth your hurt pride?"

A wildfire began raging inside him at her words, briefly reminding him of Lina. If her displays of kindness had rubbed off on him, her anger had embraced him wholeheartedly. What little of it Sylphiel could glimpse behind his narrowed eyes was more than enough; stifling a gasp of horror, she took a step backwards, her shaking hands covering her mouth.

_Who runs from themselves now? Do you even know why you hurt? For one moment I honestly believed one of you could _see_…one of you __**understood**__! But you're as blind as the rest!_

"Pride?" He whispered, scorn dripping from the single word. "Try to remember just _who _Lina died for, priestess…then talk to _me _about pride!" He continued, taking a step forward.

Somewhere a door closed, marking the return of her husband. They both heard Gourry's call, his voice echoing faintly through the house. "Sylphiel?"

Her supposed guardian was still elsewhere though, which meant he had time yet. It might have been beneath him, but some insults _had _to be repaid, if only in words. It didn't matter that it wouldn't bring her back, that she wouldn't have wanted him to. Logic could only stand so long against a growing torrent of chaotic emotion. He could only choose how it struck…and if a promise bound him from using actions, words would have to do.

"Keep the map, Sylphiel. Hold onto it for as long as you want. And when your little ones look at it, or draw on it…better still, when they ask you about it, try telling them all about the woman it once belonged to. Tell the stories no one else will have the courage to tell; mention the good times and bad, the faults and flaws that they used to bring up every day they traveled beside her." Narrowing his eyes, he ignored the approaching steps of her husband. "And if you ever have the courage…if your _pride _lets you, try to remember the _true _last gift my Lina gave you. You, her supposed friends!"

When her eyes widened with what he hoped was realization, he forestalled anything she might have said with a hiss. "Save your words, your empty apologies! None of you thought beyond your own comfort, your own happiness in those final months! When things changed, not a single friend asked her-"

With tears running silently down her face, Sylphiel darted forward, throwing her arms around him. It was a daring act, given his anger. It would have been nothing to shake her loose; exert a bit of power, mutter even one word…and a life would go out, snuffed as easily as a candle. Yet her hug…so desperate, so raw with emotion, stopped him cold. Yes, he _could _have done any number of things, but instead he just stood there, for once completely out of his element.

"_Your _Lina…" She finally whispered, grief mixing with understanding. "It was never like we thought it was. Even now you…" Looking up suddenly, he could feel her gaze judging him, weighing him against something.

Giving him a single nod, she made her decision. "Even now you love her." With a sad smile at knowledge gained too late, she finally looked away. "Something terrible happened…and we never even noticed, did we?"

"…How can you see what Lina herself no longer knew?"

The whisper caught her off-guard, enough that she pulled away reflexively. "What-"

He was gone before she'd gotten her thoughts together enough to ask. By the time Gourry found her a few moments later, she'd recovered enough to lie about the reason for her tears.

When even one barely understood, what hope did they have of explaining to another?

_And they wonder why I keep secrets…_

_...  
_

"Xelloss?"

The present came rushing back all at once, prompted by the sound of Lina saying his name. If it was within him, he'd cheat death itself to answer that call.

"Mm?" More a sound than an actual answer, he'd nevertheless proved that he'd heard her.

"What's wrong with the map?" Glancing down, she chuckled despite herself. "Well, aside from the colorful additions I mean."

"It also wasn't part of a book the last time I saw it."

Lina's eyes widened immediately, surprise rendering her momentarily speechless. In another time he would have delighted in catching her off-guard, and while he still loved surprising her, this time it all rung strangely hollow.

_A reminder that, for all that things are starting to feel the same, they are obviously not._

"You've seen this before?" Lina finally asked. It was then, when he really _looked _at her, that he finally understood.

Time was such a fickle thing. How long had he been considered ancient, his experience…hell, his mere existence dwarfing all those around him save two? Yet he'd found an equal in Lina despite that. For one condemned to such a brief moment of being, she'd still managed to cram lifetimes of experience into those years. She saw the world with wisdom far beyond most, and for once mortality only bound the form, while the soul remained free.

He'd been drawn to her from the start, and if some wondered how he could see so much in such a tiny life, he held the truth among his most precious secrets. Even when the flame was finally extinguished, he'd been content to wait. After all, how could a single life ever hope to contain Lina Inverse?

_Yet now…now I look at her and I plainly see the difference. For all that she's trying to find herself, some thing have yet to be reclaimed._

For the first time in a _long _time…longer than he really cared to think about, Xelloss _felt _his age. He needed Lina, the _complete _Lina, more than he had ever realized. Trying to reclaim herself…could even Lina hope to reach such a goal?

_I could give all my secrets away, tell her all she needs to know…and it might never be enough. _Could he really handle the results of such failure? Yet who else could accomplish such a thing? If anyone had the ability to match themselves…

_No, simply being herself would never be enough. This is Lina, after all. Nothing would do but to surpass her best. Her life was - __**is **__- always about moving forward, achieving more._

There would be no repeat of Rezo; this wasn't some mad copy, a mere charlatan obsessed with attaining what would forever be beyond his reach. Lina Inverse didn't need to try being someone else. She was forever herself. Once she made a decision, it was only a matter of time before thought became deed…and both became reality.

_Who am I to stand in the way, trying to define her? If I couldn't before, I can hardly start doing so now._

Rather than secrets meant to control and channel her knowledge, the time had come to speak plainly. She, above anyone else, including her sister, needed to know the truth.

Not about everything; he hadn't changed _that _much. But some questions - even if she didn't exactly know what they were, or how to ask them - had to be answered.

"Indeed I have." He answered softly, the delayed response startling Lina from her own thoughts. "_You _gave it to me."

.

Running down the hallway at breakneck speed, Lina managed to keep both her footing and her grip on his arm. Somehow it never occurred to her than he could vanish at any time…or perhaps it did, and she dismissed the threat.

She'd been quick enough to leave Gourry back in the library, grabbing her book before dragging Xelloss off behind her. If the swordsman wondered about the sudden departure, for once he refused to risk his health by asking.

What followed was a mad dash across the temple, the few people in their way hastily running elsewhere when they saw the determined look on Lina's face. By the time they actually reached the guest rooms, Xelloss wondered if some had even considered finding a new faith, if only to escape the sorceress' path.

Opening her door with one hand, Lina pushed him into the room with the other. By the time he'd stumbled into the middle of the small room, she'd already closed the door and taken a stand in front of it. Pointing at the room's sole chair, it was obvious he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Alright, talk." Crossing her arms over her chest, Lina struck a defiant pose, looming over him despite their difference in height.

"Just let me-"

Her glare stopped him short. "No. There'll be no catching your breath, no pausing to gather your thoughts. I want the _truth_, Xelloss… I have a feeling you owe me that much."

In that she struck closer to the truth than she knew.

"You'd best take a seat then. This may take a bit…"

...

"Victory!"

Opening one eye, Xelloss snorted as Lina struck a pose. Really, there were times it was hard to imagine that the woman before him, able to wield world-shattering spells with a deadly seriousness that took his breath away…was also the same woman practically dancing over the purchase of a map. And a normal map at that; he'd already taken a glance when it had first caught her eye, and there wasn't a single ruin or lost city in evidence.

Abandoning his nap, Xelloss reappeared at Lina's side, shamelessly looking over her shoulder.

"So this is your special purchase then? Why Lina, have you given up the treasure-hunting game?"

With a snort of contempt at such an absurd idea, she unrolled the map, holding it up proudly.

"This isn't for me…but you knew that already."

"As if they deserve such a gift…"

Turning her head sharply, Lina's eyes flashed dangerously. "I _will _do this, Xelloss. With or without your help." In one of her sudden reversals of mood, she continued in a softer tone, her eyes almost entreating. "You _will _help though, won't you?"

_If I laugh now, she'll never forgive me…assuming I recover from the resulting attack._

"Would I dare stand in the way of the beautiful sorceress and her grand scheme?" He asked playfully.

"Not if you enjoy breathing, you won't." She replied just as lightly.

"So…" Pulling away, he returned to the real point of their so-called _secret _meeting. "Exactly what are you planning for this little adventure, hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Turning around, she grinned at his surprise. "Nothing. No grand battles, no great plans. I don't want some high-stakes gamble for the world. If this really is our last adventure, I want it to be fun."

_Unexplored lands, letting fate take us where it will…how long has it been since the last time?_

"They're tired, Xelloss…even if they won't admit it. And we've both heard their plans, if only by accident."

At her sad smile, Xelloss felt a wave akin to guilt wash through him. As often as his spying had saved their lives, such skills came at a price. For every bit of useful knowledge they'd gained, Lina's newfound spying skills had brought some painful truths to light.

Marriages were being planned, families were being talked about. Though she wouldn't mention such things to him for obvious reasons, he already knew she would never - _could _never - have such a life. So she would live vicariously through her friends…and part of that meant ensuring they had the chance to live out their plans.

_So they get a last adventure, a last chance to enjoy the things that made them who they are. Wild enough to capture their spirits, tame enough to ensure their lives. And her friends get to walk away from it all with no regrets…while she gives them __one last gift, before nature forces them apart._

While he didn't think such domesticity suited Lina, he was wise enough never to voice such an opinion. He knew her too well though; while at times she might dream about settling down, it wasn't in her to stick with such a muted existence. Chaos boiled in her blood; the wild places of the world would always call out to her, tempting her with promises of sights yet to see, treasures yet to find…fools yet to slaughter.

That he would finally have her to himself was a thought quickly dismissed. Some truths were _too _obvious, almost unworthy to even be mentioned really…

_Not that the prospect isn't a pleasing one. Still, everything in its appropriate time._

"Miss Lina!"

They both looked up at the voice, exchanging plans in a single look. Even as Lina started rolling up the map, she cursed softly under her breath.

"I love Amelia, really I do…but that girl couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it!"

Holding out one hand, Xelloss accepted the map without a word.

"At least if _you _keep it, no one will find the thing accidentally!" She continued with a sigh.

"Miss Lina?" Came a second call, much closer this time.

"Over here, Amelia!" Lina yelled. Then, with a last look at Xelloss. "We'll talk about this more later."

Once her back was turned he smiled smugly, unable to resist making secondary plans. Even planning-not-planning an adventure wouldn't take _all _night. "See you when your watch starts."

...

"And?" Lina prompted, when Xelloss didn't seem likely to continue.

Without realizing he'd done so, Xelloss had trailed off a few minutes earlier. Startled from his thoughts, he opened his eyes, giving Lina a long look. That she wasn't blushing told him that he hadn't mentioned _every detail of the past…or else she wasn't so easily embarrassed. _

_Still he continued to regard her, discarding casual observation in favor of judgment, which he in turn applied to both her and the situation. _

_That she met his scrutiny head-on made him proud, but courage alone did not make one ready to hear every truth. Still, he had his answer, and it was worth seeing the tale through to its end. _

"_And then chaos stepped in, taking everything out of our hands..."_


End file.
